Viaje
by Jorge Espinosa
Summary: El viaje de tres años en un meteorito desde los ojos de Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Salida.

Después de que Aradia y Sollux les empujaran, se podría pensar que Karkat, Rose, Dave, Kanaya y Terezi se quedarían hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Sin embargo, no fue así. Reinó durante un buen rato un silencio incómodo, y después cada uno se fue lentamente a donde mejor supo, menos Rose y Dave, que se quedaron hablando. Pero Karkat había pasado por muchas cosas en ese día, y lo que menos le apetecía ahora mismo era que le empezaran a preguntar el qué había sucedido.

Sin darse cuenta muy bien de a donde se dirigía, regresó a la sala de los ordenadores. Los charcos de sangre de colores seguían allí, con los regueros que iban al teletransportador. El ordenador de Eridan seguía roto, e incluso quedaba aún olor a humo de la explosión.

Karkat anduvo lenta y pesadamente al otro extremo de la habitación. Llegó al ordenador que solía usar. Aún seguía allí el último mensaje que le había mandado Gamzee. Aquel mensaje que decía que le iba a matar.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo.

Cuanto parecía que había pasado y que poco tiempo había transcurrido. La pila de bocinas seguía allí, manchada con sangre turquesa cómo si se tratara de un monumento fúnebre erigido irónicamente por un subbluglador a la muerte de la heredera a emperatriz. Seguro que hubiera sido mejor que su antecesora. Pero ahora nunca podrá llegar a su destino.

El destruido ordenador de Eridan le hizo pensar en él también. Menudo estúpido. Asesinó a Feferi e intentó hacer lo mismo con Sollux. Y lo que es peor, luego murió él. Estando bajo su responsabilidad.

Era un idiota, pero al pensar en él no pudo evitar pensar en que también era su amigo, de alguna forma. Confió en el para pedirle consejo sobre sus cuadrantes. Confió en él para ser el líder. Las dos cosas salieron horriblemente mal.

También Equius había muerto. Él siempre se había opuesto en un inicio a que Karkat mandara sobre el grupo. Decía que era un mutante. Un deshecho de la sociedad. Sin embargo, en los últimos días parecía haber aceptado en cierto grado su liderazgo. Siguió la orden de Karkat y luchó contra Gamzee. Y murió.

Karkat siempre había sabido que Nepeta había estado, o quizás todavía estaba, enamorada de él. Sin embargo, nunca se había planteado seriamente corresponderle. La complicada relación con Terezi le había ocupado todo su tiempo en esa materia, y posiblemente seguiría haciéndolo. Y mientras, Nepeta había muerto, tratando de salvar a la persona que Karkat había mandado a morir.

Por cierto, Terezi había matado a Vriska. Quizás, de todas, esa era la muerte de la que era menos responsable Karkat. Y sin embargo, seguía siendo por su culpa en alguna forma. Supuso que cuando el líder, todas las muertes son por tu culpa.

Debería haber tratado de hablar con Terezi y de calmar la relación. O simplemente, haber impedido que Vriska matara a Tavros. Tavros.

Estúpido Tavros. Trataste de decirle mil veces que se apartara de Vriska. Pero si hay alguien más estúpido que él, ese era Karkat. A parte de decirle que no se acercara a ella, nunca hizo nada. Debió de haber actuado. Debió haber impedido que muriera. Debió haberle salvado, haber sido un buen líder.

Dirigió su mirada de reojo por último hacia la mancha de sangre mostaza en la pared. Sollux. Pensó en esos angustiosos momentos que sucedían apenas unas horas atrás. El terror de pensar que su quizás único amigo restante estaba muerto. La huida contra las sombras de Gamzee que su imaginación creaba mientras corría por los pasillos arrastrando el cuerpo de Sollux. La sangre mostaza pegada a su piel. El alivio al despertarse su amigo y el horror de comprobar que estaba ciego.

Y todo eso para que ahora, en los que iban a ser los tres años humanos más difíciles de su vida, le dejara tirado. Tres años en los que iba a tener que luchar contra sombras. Contra recuerdos. Contra cadáveres. Contra sentimientos y contra miedos. Todas esas cosas parecían más invencibles que Jack Noir mismo. Y Sollux no estaría allí para apoyarle. Solo tendría a Gamzee, y verle levantaría los recuerdos de las horribles muertes de Equius y Nepeta. ¿Cómo podía confiar en que le ayudara a superar el infierno vivido el propio demonio?  
No supo responder a la pregunta.

Sus compañeros habían confiado en él para que les liderara hacia la victoria, y en respuesta habían sido masacrados. Por ellos mismos. La presencia de Jack ahí fuera, acechando, siendo una representación de la muerte misma a sus ojos, resultó ser una cruel broma. Al final, Jack no mató a nadie. Fueron ellos mismos. Fue Karkat. Fue todo por su culpa.

Se levantó y puso todos los cacharros que pudo encontrar apilados en el teletransportador, para que nadie pudiese entrar en la habitación.

Entonces rompió a llorar.

Esa noche durmió en una pila de bocinas, manchada de sangre y mojada en lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat despertó de nuevo en la misma habitación. De alguna forma, su subconsciente esperaba que toda la horrible realidad y culpabilidad desapareciera al despertarse. No fue así, evidentemente.

Cuando despertó, por lo menos, los charcos no seguían ahí. Eso ayudaba ligeramente a no sentir aquella angustia que le provocaba la muerte de sus compañeros. Se frotó los ojos, aún rojos, y no solamente por el color de su sangre. No sabía exactamente cuánto había dormido, pero decididamente no mucho.

Miró alrededor y se cayó hacia detrás. Terezi estaba sentada en su silla de ordenador, mirando hacia él.

- ¡AUCH! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces aquí, Terezi? Aparte de hacerme partirme el puto culo no precisamente de risa, clara está. Y después de decírmelo podrías salir cagando leches de aquí, porque no estoy precisamente con ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Estoy limpiando. Esto estaba hecho un asco de sangre y de… bueno, de lágrimas, ya sabes.

- Me refería a que has hecho para entra aquí y lo sabes.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a tu pila de trastos? Simplemente entré por el otro teletransportador.

- ¿Hay otro teletransportador?

Reinó el silencio durante unos segundos. Después, Karkat dijo:

- Está bien, ¿que coño quieres?

- Que no hagas lo que todo el mundo sabe que vas a hacer. Culparte de todo lo que ha pasado.

Karkat se enfadó y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Cómo quieres que no me culpe! ¡Todo esto ha sucedido por mi culpa! ¡Yo era vuestro líder! ¡Yo tenía la responsabilidad, y os fallé a todos! ¡Y quizás lo peor de todo, tuve la desfachatez de sobrevivir a esta matanza, mientras que las personas a las que supuestamente tenía que proteger han muer-

Terezi alzó la mano y me dio una bofetada a Karkat.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir o insinuar eso. Ni se te ocurra decir que tú tendrías que haber muerto en esta locura sangrienta. Nadie se tomó nunca lo de líder en serio, ¿entiendes? Nadie pensó nunca que tú tuvieras ninguna de esas responsabilidades.

- Yo lo pensé, Terezi. Con eso es suficiente. ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca podré perdonarme que nuestros amigos hayan muerto. Nunca.

Terezi guardó silencio. Después masculló.

- Karkat, todos nos sentimos mal por ellos. Todos pensamos de alguna forma que podríamos haberles salvado. Pero ninguno de nosotros debe cargar esa responsabilidad. No tienes derecho a cargar con las muertes de nuestros compañeros, porque eran tan amigos tuyos como nuestros.- una lágrima turquesa comenzó a asomar por debajo de sus gafas rojas- no puedes, y no te lo permitiré.

Karkat se sentó en una silla sin decir nada. Después dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Sabes? Cuando quise ser el líder del grupo, no lo pensé seriamente. Lo hice en parte como un juego. Joder, era un puto juego. No se suponía que nadie moriría. – calló un rato y continuó con la voz con un sonido. – Cuando me di cuenta de que esto era serio, me prometí a mí mismo que me tomaría el liderazgo en serio. Me prometí que trataría de protegeros. A todos. Con el tiempo eso se convirtió en mi responsabilidad. Cuando luchamos contra el rey negro, estaba más pendiente de que nadie hiciera nada arriesgado que de tratar de derrotar al rey negro. Y eso que por aquel entonces todavía teníamos dreamself. Teníamos vidas extra para salvarnos el culo si nos moríamos.- más silencio- y entonces, cuando pensaba que me quitaría aquel peso de mi conciencia llegó el hijo de puta de Jack. Y mató a nuestros yos del sueño. Y después esta locura. Y yo no pude hacer nada. No luché contra Jack. No luché contra Eridan. No luché contra mis miedos. Yo era débil. No pude protegeros. – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, de igual forma que rodaba por la de Terezi unos minutos atrás. - ¿Sabes? Quizás tú tendrías que haber sido la líder. Quizás tú habrías podido protegerles. Quizás no habrías huido de tus responsabilidades bajo presión. – soltó una carcajada forzada – Que estoy diciendo. Lo hiciste. Incluso cuando tú no eras la líder, hiciste más que yo. Yo no valía para esto. Me desmoroné ante los problemas.

Reinó un silencio durante un buen rato. Terezi estaba callada, con la fregona todavía entre las manos. Se apoyaba en ella con todo el cuerpo, sin tener fuerzas para sostenerse con las piernas. Karkat estaba tirado en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y la cara mirando al cielo. Surcos rojos cruzaban sus mejillas.

- Estoy cansado, Terezi. Estoy muy cansado.

Se levantó pesadamente y empezó a cruzar la habitación lentamente hacia el teletransportador. Terezi no dio señales de inmutarse, quedándose en la misma exacta posición en la que estaba. Cuando Karkat estaba a tan solo unos pasos de llegar al teleportador, Terezi dijo:

- Karkat.

- ¿Sí? – respondió él, ya no con una voz rota o sollozante, sino simplemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en cinco días a pesar de haberse despertado hacía apenas cuarto de hora.

- No te culpes de todo, por favor. Tú no te mereces eso. No te mereces pasar estos tres años humanos abrumado por el remordimiento. Todos estamos afectados ahora, pero vamos a tratar de salir adelante. No te metas en un pozo del cual luego no puedas salir. No te consumas en tu propia amargura.

- Lo intentaré, Terezi – dijo, nada convencido. Dio un paso adelante y entro en el teletransportador. Una vez fuera de la habitación, masculló de nuevo – lo intentaré.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat se encontraba en su habitación. De hecho, se había encontrado en su habitación durante siete días. Hoy hacían la primera semana desde que habían salido. Un putísimo montón de semanas más y esto habría terminado.

Básicamente, Karkat se había dedicado a no hacer nada. Usaba el ordenador para revisar antiguos memos, leía libros, veía películas, o simplemente pensaba. De vez en cuando se quedaba dormido y se despertaba cinco minutos después. No pasaba mucho tiempo dormido porque seguía teniendo miedo de los horrorterrors. El primer día desde la partida, sin embargo, había dormido y no había soñado con nada. Suponía que por una vez los horrorterrors le habían dejado en paz, pero no tenía ganas de probar suerte otra vez.

Puso otra película en el reproductor y presionó play. Era la última que le quedaba por ver en esta semana. Pronto tendría que elegir entre salir o morirse de aburrimiento. Las dos opciones le parecían igualmente repulsivas.

La película comenzó a mostrar las escenas una tras otra. Trataba sobre dos trolls de clase baja que se convertían en matesprites. Entonces una troll de sangre púrpura iniciaba una relación negra con uno de los dos, y ahí comenzaba la trama principal.

Al final de la película, la troll sangre alta engañaba a uno de la pareja para que matara al otro, y tras ello mataba al restante. La escena final consistía en la troll regocijándose entre los restos de su pasado Kismesis.

Karkat había estado posponiendo la visión de esa película porque era la que personalmente más le deprimía, y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. A la mayoría de trolls le agravan los finales truculentos y sangrientos, pero sin embargo Karkat prefería los finales donde los trolls terminaban más o menos felices. Casi toda la sociedad troll encontraba esto cursi y remilgado, películas sin ningún valor en el séptimo arte. Por ello era difícil proveerse películas con finales así, incluso aun estando en Alternia.

Karkat empezó prestando atención a las primeras escenas, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la concentración. Se dio cuenta de que durante esa semana no había prestado realmente atención a ninguna de las películas. Las había visionado mecánicamente, como si se tratara de una máquina que se encuentra en una fábrica y realiza un mismo acto repetidamente, sin saber realmente por qué o para qué lo hace.

Apagó el reproductor y se tiró en el suelo suspirando. Hacía una semana que se lo había dicho a Terezi, pero seguía igual. Estaba cansado. Pero no se trataba de un cansancio físico, que también. Era un cansancio que notaba en el alma. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. No quería gritar a la gente, ver películas románticas ni hablar con nadie.

Se quedó mirando el techo y lentamente se le fueron cerrando los párpados. Trató de resistirse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Se quedó dormido un rato después, boca arriba en el suelo de su habitación. Se entregó al sueño como un yonqui se entrega a una droga, o como un suicida a la muerte.

Sin embargo, en contra de lo que había previsto, no despertó siendo acosado por visiones de enormes monstruos con tentáculos, ni en una oscuridad permanente. Ni siquiera con algo del todo desagradable. Despertó en un lugar en blanco y negro. Había una especie de seres con alas que no pudo identificar. Había edificios que parecían templos de subblugadores, pero, claro, de colores grises. Por todas partes, parecía que se hubiera metido en una película en blanco y negro. "Quizás ver tantas me ha afectado a la cabeza". "Quizás me he vuelto loco. Quizás ahora soy como troll-Quijote".

Sin embargo, de pronto vio una figura en color que salía por entre un callejón de templos. Caminaba cabizbajo, con una mueca triste en la cara. Tenía arañazos en la cara, de los que rezumaba sangre violeta. Luego supo que se los había hecho él mismo. Una bufanda a rayas azules arrastraba por el suelo tras de sí. Karkat estaba acostumbrado a verle con una capa, pero en ese momento no la llevaba puesta. Unos pantalones también a rayas y una camiseta negra con su símbolo. Un pelo con su característico peinado. Sus sempiternas gafas de pasta.

Eridan.

- ¡Eridan! – gritó Karkat. Al hacerlo sintió algo extraño en la garganta. Su voz sonaba afónico. Luego recordó que posiblemente fuera porque llevaba una semana sin pronunciar palabra.

Este volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, sin cambiar de todos modos su enconrvada postura, nada típica en él. Pareció alegrársele el gesto al verle, aunque su mueca triste y sus ojos abatidos seguían.

- ¿Karkat? ¿Estás muerto tú también? –dijo con voz queda.

- N… - Dudó un momento – no, que yo sepa. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi tierra. La del juego, me refiero. Con los ángeles y esas mierdas revoloteando por todas partes.

- Así que estos son los famosos ángeles… - murmuró - ¿Entonces esto es… La postvida a la que se refería Aradia?

- Si. Los que morimos vamos aquí. Es un lugar hecho de recuerdos. Los que sueñan sin "yo cutre con pijama" van aquí también, creo.

- Y… ¿Qué hacéis aquí, exactamente? – pensó que si no estaban muy mal, quizás se pudiera quitar algo de culpa.

- Los demás, no se. No he visto a ninguno desde el día en el que la palmamos. Yo… Nada de tu incumbencia.

Karkat, como era de esperar, se enfadó.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada de mi incumbencia?¡¿No estarás matando ángeles otra vez, no?! ¡¿Son ellos quienes te han hecho esos arañazos?!

- Nadie me araña más que yo mismo, terrestre. Y repito que lo que hago aquí no – se le quebró la voz – no es de tu incumbencia.

Karkat se chocó ante esta respuesta y se percató de lo que Eridan había estado haciendo. Estaba tratándose de purgarse, solo en la tierra en la que estuvo solo. Posiblemente, él consideraba esto su purgatorio.

- Ah… Vale – dijo. Notó una extraña sensación y al mirar a sus pies los vio borrosos – mierda. Creo que alguien me está despertando. Eridan… tengo que irme ahora, pero… - tosió – volveré cuando pueda. Creo que si vas a hacer… Asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia… Tengo el deber de al menos ayudarte un poco en ellos.

Eridan se sorprendió del cambio en la actitud de Karkat desde la última vez. Después dijo titubeando un poco:

- Bueno… De acuerdo. Supongo que no me vendrá mal algo de compañía. – sonrió levemente por primera vez – Karkat… Eres un buen amigo.

- No soy tu amigo, gilipollas – dijo antes de desaparecer. Sabía que esto no le aliviaría, pero al menos ahora tenía algo que hacer con parte de su tiempo libre.

Era un avance.


	4. Chapter 4

Eridan. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Karkat le vió. Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que la última vez que Karkat le había visto había sido mientras mataba a su Exmoirail y casi hizo lo mismo con Sollux.

Ahora Eridan era un ser corrompido por el arrepentimiento. Se pasaba la vida lamentándose y vagabundeando por las calles de LoWaA, huyendo del odio de sus compañeros y de la responsabilidad de tener que enfrentarse a ellos para pedirles perdón.

Él decía a Karkat usualmente que aquello era su "penitencia". Un irónico exilio en el cual se alejaba de sus compañeros, que ahora lo odiaban, para estar rodeado de los ángeles, los cuales también lo odiaban. Andaba, resistía el ataque de un ángel, se escondía. Se lamentaba, se arañaba, y volvía a salir. Para que tarde o temprano otro ángel volviera a atacarle.

Posiblemente hubiera podido hacer que los ángeles no le atacaran. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus propios recuerdos. Sin embargo, como en su cabeza se lamentaba de haber hecho todo eso, sus recuerdos le atacaban.

El cometido de Karkat en todo esto había sido durante todo ese mes hablar con Eridan de sus sentimientos y tratar de ayudarle en lo que pudiera, para que, quizás, en uno o dos años, pudiera estar preparado para disculparse con Feferi. Era irónico que durante la sesión Eridan le hubiera pedido consejos románticos y ahora estuviera ayudándole a reconciliarse consigo mismo.

Así que durante esos días, Karkat había sobrellevado su tristeza levemente visitando a Eridan y dando un sentido a su tiempo libre. Al menos ahora tenía un objetivo. También en la nave había hablado brevemente con los demás, pero de todas formas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

Para Eridan, el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta. Era posible que desde que se había ido Karkat la vez anterior hasta que volvía a dormirse pasara un mes, o que cuando volviera a entrar Eridan le dijera que se había ido de allí hacía tan solo una hora, mientras que en el meteorito habían pasado casi cuatro.

Ahora mismo Karkat estaba en uno de sus escasos momentos despiertos. Cuando se decidía a pasar unas horas en pie, lo primero que hacía era ir a la biblioteca a por una taza de café. La necesitaba para mantenerse en pie. Ese nuevo horario de sueño (que ahora era de casi 20 horas diarias), hacía que le fuera muy difícil no dormirse de pie, y esa cafeína era lo único que le disuadía de volver a las burbujas.

Así que se dirigió hacia la librería. Sabía por Terezi y por sus casuales visitas por ahí que se pasaban la mayor parte del día allí, escribiendo en un enorme tomo en el que escribían todo lo que sabían sobre Sburb y sus mecánicas. Por lo visto, todos tenían algo que hacer últimamente. Rose y Kanaya escribían el libro. Karkat ayudaba a Eridan. El Alcalde construía su ciudad de latas. Gamzee adoraba a sus mesías.

Dave y Terezi pasaban tiempo juntos.

Karkat sabía que Dave y Terezi pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, dibujando comics, ayudando al Alcalde con la ciudad de latas, componiendo raps humanos, o simplemente haciendo el tonto juntos. Se les veía felices el uno al lado del otro, incluso Dave, que siempre trataba de ser tan frío e irónico, parecía divertirse. Karkat no era tonto. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que esos dos acabaran siendo matesprites. Y no podía ni quería hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ya había tenido su oportunidad en su momento, y la había cagado irremisiblemente. Todavía no pensaba que lo que habían tenido Terezi y él hubiera sido una relación puramente roja, pero tampoco importaba mucho. Lo único que importaba es que no había funcionado, y sabçia que no tenía derecho a fastidiar la relación. Menos cuando le hacía feliz a Terezi. Nunca fastidiaría algo que le hiciera feliz a Terezi.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que no le cayera mal Dave. No lo iba a negar, había habido momentos en los que había pensado en iniciar una relación negra con él. Pero eso era imposible. Para empezar, Dave era un humano. Sus relaciones eran burdas y simples, y no podría llegar a comprender lo que significaba realmente un cuadrante negro. Además, eso era lo que hizo Eridan. Y ya sabía mejor que bien que eso no había acabado bien.

Pero volviendo a donde estábamos, Karkat estaba en la librería cogiendo su café. Mientras tanto oía a Kanaya y a Rose murmurando sin prestarle mucha atención. Por lo visto habían decidido hacer una interrupción en su trabajo con el libro para hablar tranquilamente de temas más relacionados con su situación actual. Agudizó el oído por curiosidad, y logró distinguir la palabras "burbujas de sueño".

- Hey, vosotras. ¿Estáis hablando de las burbujas de sueño? ¿Vosotras también entráis ahí cuando os dormís? – Rose le observaba extrañada.

- Sí, claro. No se habla de otra cosa en el meteorito en estos días, Karkat. ¿Dónde has estado metido? – respondió levantando una ceja

- No es de tu incumbencia, no te importa y no quiero decírtelo. ¿Y qué cojones decíais de ellas?

- Pues resulta que por lo visto pronto empezaremos a pasar por su ubicación física. Hay un gran espacio repartido de burbujas, y por lo visto nos meteremos en él dentro de poco. No creo que salgamos de él hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, así que nos meteremos dentro de bastantes burbujas en el trayecto.

- ¿Y qué coño pasa si te metes dentro de una burbuja? Sería demasiado jodidamente ridículo que explotara o algo así.

- No, tranquilo Karkat, no explota. Por lo que sé, que es bastante, tengo motivos para pensar que posiblemente nos quedemos dormidos y no nos despertemos hasta que salgamos de las burbujas. Lo que posiblemente veamos partes que no vemos cuando estamos simplemente durmiendo, porque en esos casos creo poder afirmar que casi todos nos quedamos más o menos en la zona en la que nos despertamos, ¿cierto? – un silencio confirmó su suposición. – Eso son buenas noticias para vosotros. Pronto podréis ver a vuestros amigos fallecidos. ¿No es eso genial? – dijo sonriendo, algo extraño para ella, con una sonrisa que no era irónica hacia Karkat.

Karkat se estremeció. A él la perspectiva no le parecía ni mínimamente genial.


	5. Chapter 5

A Karkat no le apetecía lo más mínimo ver a sus compañeros. No creía que fuera a poder mirarles a la cara después de lo que había sucedido. Suponía que con Eridan había ido bien porque en realidad había sido Eridan el que se lo había buscado, y estaba de alguna forma arrepentido, aunque su arrepentimiento fuera provocado solo por querer poder estar con los demás sin que le lanzaran miradas de odio.  
Pero… ¿Hablar con los demás? ¿Mantener una conversación con los amigos a los que había tenido la responsabilidad de proteger, y a los que había fallado de tal manera? La verdad es que la perspectiva no era alentadora, desde su punto de vista.  
Según los cálculos de Rose, tendrían que haber atravesado ya alguna burbuja, pero por lo visto habían tenido "mala suerte" y todavía no se habían cruzado con ninguna. Rose repetía constantemente que solo era cuestión de tiempo que eso pasara.  
Era muy enojante que Rose pensara que Karkat quería ver a los demás trolls. Se ve que desde su perspectiva, Karkat debería alegrarse de ir a verles a todos otra vez. Y posiblemente debería de ser así, pero tal y como estaban las cosas… Sin embargo, cada vez que Karkat pasaba por la librería, Rose le dedicaba algunas palabras del estilo de "no te preocupes, pronto pasaremos" o "¡Seguro que mañana mismo entramos en una burbuja!" o demás frases altamente motivadoras.  
Así que ahora Karkat se sentía como si hubiera una cuenta atrás que todo el mundo quería que acabara, mientras que él estaba esperando que el reloj se parara y no continuara. Todos estaban emocionadísimos de ver a los demás otra vez. Dave y Rose incluso hablaban de la posibilidad de ver a sus padres ectobiólogicos si ellos estuvieran dormidos al mismo tiempo. Karkat no pensaba que fuera a soportar mucho más aquella tensión.  
Al final el día llegó. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Eridan, cuando de pronto Terezi le despertó dando un fortísimo portazo al entrar en la habitación.  
- ¡Karkat! ¡Dentro de una hora aproximada entraremos en una burbuja! ¡Ven, corre! – dijo entusiasmada antes de volver a salir corriendo.  
Karkat supuso que la opción de quedarse allí no era posible y se levantó perezosamente. Después empezó a andar perezosamente hacia el exterior del edificio.  
Cuando llegó allí, vio a todos observando el cielo. La superficie cristalina de la burbuja se reflejaba en las gafas de Dave. Terezi tenía la boca abierta y sonriente de expectación. Kanaya parecía estar catatónica observando la esfera. Rose esbozaba una media sonrisa. El único que no estaba allí era Gamzee, el cual posiblemente estaba demasiado ocupado adorando a sus mesías.  
Una enorme pompa de jabón se encontraba ante ellos. Era, literalmente una burbuja. Karkat ya conocía el término de burbuja, pero no esperaba que fuera en sentido estricto. Esperaba un espacio más abstracto.  
La superficie de la burbuja emitía brillos de todos los colores los cuales emitian unas luces que reflejaban en todo el meteorito. Era una burbujeante bola de billones de bombillas brillantes. Una visión espectacular, que podríamos comparar como una hermana mayor de las auroras boreales terrestres. Una vision celestial que a Karkat se le antojó demoníaca. "¿Cómo - se preguntó- puedo tener tantas ganas y a la vez tan pocas de entrar ahí?"  
El asteroide se acercaba a una velocidad que parecía pequeña desde su perspectiva, pero que era enorme vista desde el exterior, hacia aquella enorme masa de colores. La sonrisa de Terezi vaciló un momento. Procurando que nadie se diera cuenta, se escabulló detrás de Karkat y le puso la mano en el hombro. Este se sobresaltó, ensimismado como estaba en la grandeza de la burbuja, y se dió la vuelta. Después, le respondio susurrando:  
- ¿Que quieres, Terezi? Estoy muy ocupado observando esta gradísima bola de mierda, así que se breve.  
- Ven adentro, Karkat. No creo que quieras que los demás te oigan hablar de este tema.

Karkat comprendió y siguió a Terezi al interior.  
Los ojos ocultos de Dave les seguían detrás de las gafasde sol les seguían. Se encogió de hombros y continuó observando imperturbable la burbuja.

- Karkat, no lo hagas. - dijo Terezi una vez hubieron entrado.  
- ¿El que? ¿Caer sobre el gigantesco flujo hipnotizante de la enorme bola de luces? Lo siento, demasiado tarde.  
- Sentirte jodidamente culpable por ir a ver a tus amigos. Es absurdo. Deja de pensar que han muerto por tu culpa, Karkat. Deja de vivir en el pasado.

La crudeza de sus palabras golpeó a Karkat, que le respondió enfadado.

-Mira me da igual lo que pienses. Si me siento culpable o no, es mi problema. Así que haz el favor de dejarme en paz y vete con el señor ironía. - se arrepintió de esas palabras nada más hubieron salido de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Terezi dió un paso atrás ante la furia impregnada en las palabras de Karkat. Después le replicó, igualmente enfadada:

- Mira Karkat, yo solo trato de ayudarte. Si vas a tratar así a mis consejos, te diré que te vayas ahora mismo a la santísima -

Entonces entraron en la burbuja y todos se quedaron dormidos.

Karkat despertó en un paisaje familiar. Antiguamente familiar, mejor dicho. Despertó tumbado en el suelo de Alternia.  
Se apoyó en las manos para levantarse y miró hacia delante. Era efectivamente su planeta. El planeta que era antes de la destrucción. Se podían ver incluso algunas guaridas diseminadas. A Karkat se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
Entonces tuvo la mala idea de darse la vuelta. Y allí estaban. Feferi, Equius, Nepeta, Tavros, Vriska. Karkat trató de mantenerse firme. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y andó tan firmemente como pudo, aunque le temblaban las piernas. Cuando estaba cerca de ellos, Vriska le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara:

- Hola, Karkat.

- Hola, - trató de contestar -, grandísima ca - la voz se le quebró. Las piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo frenando la caída con las manos. Una lágrima roja resbaló por su mejilla.

- Lo siento - dijo sollozante - Lo siento muchísimo.


	6. Chapter 6

Por lo visto Karkat se había estado preocupando por estupideces durante todo este tiempo. Cuando hacía un mes se había caído al suelo sollozante, todos los trolls se habían quedado extrañados sin saber por qué hacía aquello. Después que se lo explicara, todos habían dicho que en ningún momento habían pensado en ello, y que sus preocupaciones eran completamente infundadas.

Nadie había tomado en serio a Karkat como líder en realidad. Nadie pensaba que Karkat tuviera ninguna responsabilidad de protegerles y de ser un buen jefe, mandándoles hacer las cosas correctas y todo eso. El único que lo había pensado era Karkat. Según los demás, Karkat no había tenido ninguna repercusión real como líder más que si lo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona. Decían que la mayoría de hechos de la sesión habían escapado de su liderazgo y que lo de líder al final había sido sólo como una especie de título adicional que Sburb le había conferido.

Karkat, en cambio, sabía que, en parte, lo que decían era cierto, que muchas acciones de la sesión habían escapado de su capacidad de liderazgo, cómo las manipulaciones de Vriska o los viajes en el tiempo de Aradia. Pero muchas de las cosas ocurridas seguían siendo su responsabilidad directa, cómo la lucha contra el rey negro, que había sido casi completamente dirigida por él, o el cáncer de Billius. ¿Y quién sabe cuántos de los viajes en el tiempo de Aradia habían sido ordenados por él en otra línea temporal? De todas formas, que sus amigos pensaran que no tenía razones para sentirse mal por todo aquello le hacía sentir algo mejor.

Por otra parte, su trabajo con el ánimo de Eridan le estaba resultando tremendamente satisfactorio. Por un lado, Eridan pensaba que esa era su penitencia, pero a la vez para Karkat, el trabajo de ayudarle con esa penitencia era una buena forma de redimirle de algunos de sus errores, sobre todo de los cometidos con Eridan, y de la muerte de Feferi.

Era curiosa le relación que habían pasado a tener, considerando el odio de Eridan por los sangres bajas y su conocimiento del color de Karkat. De hecho, era muy fácil percibir el cambio que había experimentado Eridan desde que comenzó el juego hasta el momento actual. Al principio, antes de empezar el juego, estaba decidido a eliminar a todos los trolls terrestres con alguna clase de arma apocalíptica. Ahora, mantenía una relación próxima a cuadrante pálido con un troll que estaba incluso por debajo del color de sangre más bajo, estaba fuera de la casta. Un mutante. E incluso hacía unos días Karkat y él habían estado bromeando un poco de lo irónico que era que las castas sirvieran de tan poco entonces.

Esto no quiere decir que Eridan de pronto hubiera pasado de ser un fiel defensor de que sólo los nobles debían vivir a pensar que todos los trolls estuvieran al mismo nivel de respeto y derechos, ni mucho menos. Pero había pasado a un nivel en el cual podía permitir la vida de los sangre baja, aunque siguiera pensando que en su gran parte eran inferiores a él.

Entre una cosa y la otra, Karkat estaba mucho más animado que antes. No había dejado de culparse por los eventos acontecidos, ni pensaba que eso fuera a suceder nunca, pero había empezado a pensar que quizás fuera a poder vivir con ellos.

Ahora Karkat solía pasar por lo menos una hora diaria fuera de su habitación, e incluso mantenía alguna conversación esporádica con los demás habitantes del meteorito, aunque todavía no se atrevía a acercarse a Gamzee, el cual seguía escondido.

Los días pasaron, y con ellos las semanas. Hacía ya algo más de dos meses que habían partido en su largo viaje hacia la nueva sesión, y se empezaban a coger unas costumbres en el meteorito. Se podría decir que de alguna forma la vida se normalizaba. Y Karkat pensó que había llegado un momento en el que ya no podía seguir ignorando el disculparse ante Terezi.

Así que salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por los siniestros corredores del meteorito, dirigiéndose hacia la sala en la cual el alcalde, Dave y Terezi solían construir su ciudad de latas y jugar juntos.

Llegó a dónde estaban y se quedó observando procurando que no se percataran de su presencia. Parecían estar pasándoselo bien jugando con unas simples latas. Como si fueran unos niños simples y normales, y ninguno de los horrores de Sburb hubiera sucedido. Incluso Dave, que afirmaba que solo les seguía el rollo por motivos estrictamente irónicos, parecía estar pasándoselo genuinamente bien. Karka se dio cuenta de que tenía envidia de él, pero no supo pensar en si era envidia porque él ya no podía jugar de aquella manera o de su relación con Terezi.

Cogió un papel que había en el suelo (una etiqueta de un bote de guisantes), hizo una pequeña bola con él y se lo tiró a Terezi. Esta se dio la vuelta extrañada. Al ver a Karkat frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de ello susurró algo al oído de Dave y fue hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin tapujos.

- Disculparme. Por lo de ese día. No tenía derecho a hablarte como te hablé. Además, tenías razón, no tendría que preocuparme tanto, y tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme. No tendría que haber dic aquella sarta de mierda sobre ese hijo de – se interrumpió – sobre Dave. Yo tuve una oportunidad y la desperdicié, no puedo quejarme de que él ahora se tu… Amigo.

Reinó el silencio durante unos segundos.

- Disculpas aceptadas, imbécil. Pero no pienses que esto te libra de la horrible y pesada responsabilidad de tener que ser mi amigo. – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Karkat se quedó parado, dejando que sus oídos saborearan la palabra "amigo". Sabía que eso era imposible, pero de todas formas hizo que se sintiera mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee. Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Los demás también se habían visto afectados por aquellos acontecimientos, pero al cabo de estos cinco meses habían vuelto a la normalidad, si bien seguían echando de menos a sus amigos. Evidentemente, seguían sintiéndose mal por las pérdidas de sus amigos, Terezi se lamentaba por haber matado a Vriska, y Karkat seguía pensando que debía haber sido un mejor líder. Pero lo de Gamzee era distinto a lo de los demás.

A él no parecían haberle afectado las muertes de sus compañeros en concreto. Era más bien como si la locura asesina que le había gobernado hubiera tenido algún efecto secundario y le hubiera cambiado completamente el carácter. O quizás ese hubiera sido siempre su verdadero carácter, pero nadie lo sabía porque siempre estaba bajo el influjo del Faygo.

El moirail de Karkat estaba pues completamente cambiado. Karkat tenía miedo de que el cambio fuera irreversible y que su amigo ya no fuera su amigo. Una oscura alma había entrado a su cuerpo, y tras hacer jirones su antigua personalidad, se había apropiado de su cuerpo. Era como si Gamzee hubiera muerto, y uno mucho más siniestro hubiera aparecido.

El problema era si este nuevo Gamzee era lo suficientemente parecido cómo para seguir siendo su moirail. A Karkat le daba miedo averiguar si así era o no, y había estado evitando una confrontación directa con él desde que habían partido. Pero ahora que su salud mental estaba casi plenamente recuperada (Si bien había dejado ciertos efectos secundarios), pensaba que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo y salió de su habitación decidido a hablar con él.

Sin embargo, eso no fue tan fácil cómo había pensado en un principio. Gamzee se pasaba la vida escondiéndose de Kanaya, que seguía persiguiéndole con su motosierra, decidida a efectuar con éxito su caza de payasos. Así que ya fuera a Karkat o a cualquier otra persona, le era muy complicado encontrar a Gamzee. De hecho, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, no habría visto a Gamzee más de cuatro veces desde que el asteroide había sido disparado y había desaparecido llevándose el cuerpo de Vriska.

Así que por mucho que buscó a Gamzee ese día, le resultó imposible encontrarle. Fue, hasta dónde pudo pensar, el día que más tiempo estuvo fuera de su habitación continuadamente, con un total de cuatro horas. E incluso después de haber vuelto a su habitación, tras haber comido (Karkat se había procurado una gran reserva de alimentos para no tener que comer fuera de su habitación, y la rellenaba todas las semanas), llegó a salir otra hora más, también sin éxito.

Así continuó durante toda la semana, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Rose si ella sabía dónde podía estar Gamzee. Por supuesto, Rose le dijo al instante que lo más probable era que se hallara en los conductos de ventilación.

Karkat tuvo que emplear dos días más en indagar en qué parte de los conductos se encontraba Gamzee (para ventilar un meteorito se necesitan bastantes metros de ventilación). Al final logró encontrar una pequeña habitación llena de suciedad y polvo, levantando una chapa de las paredes de un conducto especialmente ancho. Entró y se encontró con Gamzee sentado en su postura de siempre, con los ojos cerrados, dando la impresión de que su mente no estaba allí e ese momento. A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, y Karkat se preguntó para sus adentros cómo lo hacía para sobrevivir. Cuando trató de acercarse a él, Gamzee abrió un ojo y le dijo, sorprendiéndole:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, grandísimo cabronazo? Hacía mucho que no te veía. Esto casi parece un jodido milagro. - las palabras eran familiares, pero el tono en el que se pronunciaban no. Antes, Gamzee tenía una voz cálida, pero las palabras de este Gamzee sonaban huecas y frías. Karkat no podía reconocer el timbre de la voz de Gamzee, ya que además hacía mucho que Gamzee no hablaba con nadie y su voz sonaba extraña.

- Deberíamos hablar, Gamzee. Sobre nosotros. Sobre nuestra relación.

- Que pasa con nuestra putísima relación, cabronazo. ¿No es suficientemente buena para ti?

Karkat se quedó helado. El anterior Gamzee habría dicho algo amigable, le habría llamado hermano y habría sonreído. Este le había dicho claramente lo que Karkat sospechaba sin siquiera mirarle. Este nuevo Gamzee no solo era más frío, sino que era más inteligente. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le doliera.

- Tu... Tú no eres el Gamzee del que yo era moirail y los dos lo sabemos. Creo que nuestra relación no puede seguir así. Ya no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Me temo que... - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - hemos terminado.

El silencio se apropió de la situación. Gamzee ni se movió del sitio.

- Está bien, cabronazo. No es nada que no me esperara. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con los putísimos mesías para que pueda flipar la mierda con ellos?

Karkat simplemente abandonó la habitación. Salió y volvió a colocar la chapa de metal en el hueco de la ventilación. Se le enganchó el jersey en ella y se rompió un jirón de él. Salió, sabiendo que no podía soltar ni una mísera lagrimita o todos sabrían lo que había pasado. Cuando Kanaya le preguntó qué le pasaba, tuvo que responder que nada.

Volvió a su habitación y se durmió para centrarse en los problemas de Eridan en vez de en los suyos.


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat llevaba mucho tiempo ayudando a Eridan a superar su depresión con el tema de haber matado a Feferi. Era una especie de entrenamiento que en teoría culminaría con Eridan disculpándose a Feferi, y en última instancia conseguir su perdón, aunque esto no era algo que esperara que sucediera fácilmente.

Sin embargo, esas "sesiones" de sinceramiento con Karkat no eran lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se pasaba casi todas las horas de su no-vida huyendo de ángeles y luchando contra ellos, procurando siempre, al contrario de lo que hacía antes, no matarlos. Eso significaba que trataba de conseguir que no le mataran (aunque no sabía si eso era posible) disparando al techo por encima y tirándoles los cascotes que caían, huyendo simplemente, o en última instancia disparándoles a un ala con su rifle.

Todo esto tenía como objetivo exculparle de las culpas, según él. Era desde luego una penitencia impuesta por el propio Eridan y que cómo tal tenía una visión algo egocéntrica. Karkat le habría recomendado que en vez de eso hiciera algo más práctico, al estilo de trabajos forzados, o que al menos no le pusiera en peligro. Pero esta era la noble solución que Eridan había encontrado, y estaba muy orgullosa de ella, así que ni se molestó en intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Karkat veía que a medida que pasaban las sesiones iba obteniendo mejoras considerables en el ánimo de Eridan. Hacía ocho meses desde la perspectiva de Karkat, le había encontrado lleno de arañazos hechos por él mismo, en un estado lamentable, con la capa rota y desvaída y la cabeza siempre gacha. Hasta esa sempiterna sensación de superioridad que Eridan siempre tenía se había mitigado. Sus tácticas para escapar de los ángeles se reducían a coger y salir corriendo lo más deprisa que podía, y pasaba gran parte del tiempo escondido en alguna sombría habitación de aquellos edificios de culto a los mesías.

Al ir pasando los días, Karkat notaba que Eridan empezaba a mejorar. En cierto modo era cómo verse en una especie de espejo, ya que el mismo estaba pasando por una experiencia parecida y comprendía su sufrimiento. De hecho, las mejoras que iba experimentando Eridan eran prácticamente paralelas a las que iba experimentando Karkat, en el mismo modo. Los dos iban poco a poco recuperando su personalidad antigua, si bien tenía algunos cambios que eran fáciles de percibir. Evidentemente, todo eso les había cambiado a los dos, pero parecía haber sido para bien en los dos casos.

En este momento de la "transformación" Eridan había llegado hasta un punto muy distinto al inicial. Había recuperado sus andares nobles y principescos, y su ánimo había vuelto al normal. Volvía a sentirse superior (si bien había dejado de ser tan prepotente, y aquel sentimiento de superioridad estaba ya más reprimido), y no se sentía triste constantemente. Desde su perspectiva, su penitencia había durado cinco años, y desde luego esos cinco años le habían cambiado. Ahora su cuerpo estaba más moldeado por mucho tiempo luchando y huyendo de ángeles. Apuntaba con su rifle con mucha más ligereza y precisión, como si llevara años con ello (y de hecho los llevaba), en contraste con antes, que disparaba largas ráfagas furiosas y normalmente sin pararse a apuntar mucho. Seguía teniendo un temperamento algo furioso, y se seguía enfadando con facilidad. Había crecido ligeramente, y si bien no dejaba de tener una complexión algo pequeña, ahora tenía bastante más fuerza y agilidad. Cuándo lo mirabas, te podía dar la impresión de que estabas ante una especie de Dualscar más pequeño y escuchimizado, pero un Dualscar al fin y al cabo.

Karkat y Eridan estaban manteniendo otra de sus conversaciones un día como otro cualquiera cuando de pronto, miraron hacia abajo y vieron que los pies de Eridan estaban empezando a difuminarse. Él dijo asustado:

- Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Oh mierdamierdamierdamierda. Karkat dime que cojones me está pasando. Esto no es normal.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, imbécil. Pero es lo mismo que sucede cuando yo me despierto. Aunque dudo mucho que te vayas a despertar precisamente.

- Primero, no me llames imbécil en mi presencia. Segundo no me jodas, esto no es normal. – sus tobillos ya estaban desapareciendo.

- Tranquilízate. Puede que simplemente las burbujas te estén transportando a otro sitio o algo así, o quizás incluso estés resucitando por alguna cosa, o alguna mierda por el estilo.

- Oh Dios mío esto no me gusta. Llevo cinco años redimiéndome y preparándome para disculparme a Fef, y ahora resulta que voy a irme a otra parte. Me cago en la vida de todos los putos horrores y del puto espacio paradójico y diría en los sangre baja pero te ofendería. Me da igual, me cago en todos los sangre baja. – el difuminado ya estaba llegando a la cintura

- Piensa que… No sé, ¿tampoco tenías nada más que hacer aquí, no? Al fin y al cabo han pasado cinco años, estás más que preparado – trató de tranquilizarle Karkat.

- Supongo… Pero me da igual, sea donde sea que voy a ir, seguro que es una puta mierda. A mí no me pasan nunca cosas buenas. Me cago en mi vida.

- Eridan, tranquilízate de una puta vez o no sé qué coño haré para hacerte callar. Quizás vayas a algún sitio dónde esté Feferi. O algo así.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa grandísimo gilipollas. He estado esquivando esa situación durante cinco putos años escondiéndome en esta farsa de ángeles y mierdas. Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ella y degradarme a pedir perdón. Pensaba que el gran maestro de los cuadrantes habría entendido esto. Oh mierda, ya me ha desaparecido la parte por dónde me cortó Kan.

- En ese caso… Esto te hará bien. Supongo que era la única manera de que te disculparas con Feferi. Así que… Suerte.

Eridan miró a Karkat sin poder creerse que ni siquiera se fuera a mover para ayudarle o intentar parar a la razón de que estuviera desapareciendo. Pero luego se paró a pensar. Karkat tenía razón. Y él lo sabía. Pero aún le jodía reconocer que un gilipollas mutante lo hubiera pensado antes que él.

- Me cago en todo. Vale. Aceptaré mi destino de mierda y dejaré que esta cosa me trague y me lleve al reino del sufrimiento de mi asquerosa vida.

- Eridan.

- ¿Qué?

- Todavía hay esperanza – le dijo antes de que desapareciera por completo.

En fin – pensó – ahora tendré que encontrarme otra ocupación.- Se sentó a esperar a la hora de levantarse.- Buena suerte, Eridan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hacía ya casi un año que habían salido del sol verde y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Karkat había vuelto más o menos a una vida normal, si bien se aburría mortalmente sin nada que hacer. Le gustaría hablar con Terezi, pero no podía porque esta pasaba todo el tiempo con Dave. Le gustaría ayudar con el libro de Rose y Kanaya, pero no tenía realmente nada que aportar, y no conocía tan bien los conductos del juego ni sus sistemas. Le gustaría hablar con Gamzee, pero… No, realmente no quería hablar con Gamzee.

Lo único que le distraía de vez en cuando eran sus esporádicas peleas con Dave, que últimamente trataba de forzar a menudo, o los momentos en los que entraban en las burbujas, en los que podía ver a los demás. Pero en realidad, ninguno de los demás había sido realmente próximo a él, y la mayor parte de ellos le caían mal. La excepción era Nepeta, pero habría sido muy incómodo hablar con ella, conociendo sus sentimientos y no habiendo correspondido nunca en vida, ni siquiera dar muestra de haberse dado cuenta.

Así que realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Pronto cogió una costumbre consistente en hablar consigo mismo en el pasado o en el futuro, solamente para gritarse a sí mismo y distraerse. Pero normalmente acababa dándole dolor de cabeza en vez de distraerle, así que con el tiempo también dejó de hacerlo.

Necesitaba urgentemente algo con lo que distraerse, y no tenía nada que hacer. Pronto empezaría a llegar a un nivel de aburrimiento suficiente para ver por 14ª vez sus películas de romance. Y eso era grave.

Al mismo tiempo, por algún motivo, sentía que pronto llegaría algo. No sabía el qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero pronto algo iba a suceder. Puede que no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para sacarle de aquel abismo de aburrimiento absoluto. Y entonces pasó.

Cómo cada ya casi semana, Rose anunció que estaban a punto de entrar en una burbuja. Todos se colocaron en algún sitio bueno para no quedarse dormidos de pie y hacerse alguna contusión o algo así, lo que había sucedido con Kanaya hace dos meses. Karkat se tumbó simplemente en el suelo dónde estaba, pensando que aunque no fuera gran cosa siempre era más entretenido que andar por un meteorito vacío. Al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

Se despertó cómo siempre en una burbuja, pero no vio a nadie conocido más que a Terezi. Estaban por lo visto en una representación de la antigua luna de Alternia. La que era rosa.

- ¿Dónde estamos ? – preguntó Terezi despertando

- En un aluna de Alternia. Lo raro es que no creo que ninguno de nuestros amigos haya estado en una jodida luna. Lo que quiere decir que este sitio es un recuerdo de otra persona. – los instintos de líder que había llevado durante la sesión resurgieron ligeramente – por si acaso, mantente en guardia.

- Está bien – Terezi se dio cuenta de que Karkat le estaba dando una orden, pero por no meterse en una pelea en un momento cómo ese, no le dijo nada.

Empezaron a avanzar lentamente, mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Iban admirando los paisajes lunares a medida que avanzaban. Nunca habían pensado que verían la luna de tan cerca, incluso si eso era una representación de una memoria de la luna. En ese momento parecía muy real, y desde luego no perdía cualidades respecto al verídico.

- Karkat. ¿Hace mucho que no hablamos, no? – dijo Terezi como de pasada mientras avanzaban lentamente.

- Sí, supongo. Habría hablado más, pero estabas con el alcalde y Dave – metió al alcalde allí en realidad solamente para que la frase no diera la impresión de estar criticando a Dave por ello.

- Sí, es cierto. – calló un rato - ¿Sabes? He conocido a alguien bastante guay en las burbujas. Alguien que no es ninguno de nuestros amigos. – Karkat se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué? Pensaba que solo nosotros podíamos entrar en estas burbujas.

- Pues se ve que no. Era una troll. Una sangre azul, aunque eso no te dirá mucho, ya que aquí de poco sirven los colores de sangre. Y no se parecía en mucho a Vriska. Bueno, tenía los mismos cuernos, pero su personalidad era completamente distinta a la de Vriska. Era muy simpática – hizo una mueca extraña – aunque muy habladora.

- ¿Y te dijo quién era? – dijo Karkat interesado

- Algo así como… Como la ancestra de Vriska y la mía al mismo tiempo, o algo así.

Karkat se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia Terezi.

- ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Qué era…? – tragó saliva - ¿Una de los otros 12 gusanos que creé?

- Es posible.

Entonces oyeron unos gritos provenientes de otra parte. No eran gritos asustados, sino más bien como un grito de la clase de gritos que se lanzan mientras atacas a alguien.

Karkat y Terezi salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del que venía el grito. Karkat pensó en su guadaña y logró materializarla. Al llegar al lugar, encontraron a Dave y Kanaya luchando contra una troll desconocida. Con una rápida mirada, Karkat comprobó que no se trataba de la troll de la que había hablado Terezi.

Y entonces cargó con su hoz.

Terezi, en cambio, comprendió rápidamente la situación y se quedó parada donde estaba, gritándoles a todos que pararan. Pero evidentemente no hicieron caso. La chica desconocida gritaba a diestro y siniestro:

- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer en mi magnífico castillo? O me respondéis o no viviréis mucho más por aquí. – respaldaba sus afirmaciones con un tridente de tres puntas en cada final, dorado, con el cual se defendía.

- Ahora no nos vengas con esas. Has sido tú quien ha empezado a insultarnos. Y te repito que mis gafas no son horribles ni horteras, son irónicas. – dijo Dave mientras lanzaba sablazo tras sablazo.

Karkat realmente no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabía que había una pelea. Y que las peleas le distraían bastante. Así que lanzó mandoble tras mandoble.

Y así fue como conoció a lo que sabía durante ese tiempo que iba a suceder.


	10. Chapter 10

Al final el malentendido de la burbuja se arregló y Meenah, Dave, Kanaya y Karkat dejaron de luchar, gracias a la intervención de Meenah. Después de que todos se calmaran y tras que desaparecieran los no pertenecientes al asteroide, Aranea les relató brevemente (el brevemente fue según Aranea) la historia de quienes eran ellos. Aranea era la sangre azul, y la sangre real con la que habían estado todos peleándose se llamaba Meenah.

Eran los miembros de una sesión anterior a la de Karkat y su grupo. Eran los miembros de la sesión que creó la sesión de Karkat y su grupo, produciendo un scratch y reseteando la sesión con circunstancias distintas a las originales para incrementar las posibilidades de éxito en la sesión. Por ejemplo, antes del reseteo, Alternia se llamaba Beforus y era un planeta pacífico donde vivir, por lo que sus usuarios estaban menos entrenados en la lucha y la supervivencia.

Los usuarios de esa sesión habían muerto todos a causa de un magnífico (magnífico según Meenah) plan de Meenah para hacerles sobrevivir al scratch, consistente en morir todos a causa de la explosión de el tumor.

Su sesión había durado, a diferencia de las otras dos sesiones conocidas, tres años, y no había sido completada. Cuando sus participantes comenzaron, además, eran unos cuantos ciclos mayores… Por lo que actualmente tenían unos 19 años terrestres.

Poco a poco, mientras escuchaba toda esta historia, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la mente de Karkat. Los humanos habían reseteado la sesión y los bebés (como se llamaban los humanos jóvenes) que no habían participado en la sesión original, participaban ahora en esta nueva sesión, según le había contado Rose. Por lo tanto, si él había creado 24 gusanos, y 12 habían participado en la suya… Meenah, Aranea, y los demás tarados debían de ser los otros doce gusanos.

Luego Aranea les había explicado la segunda parte de la historia. Una parte que se desarrollaba en su planeta, Alternia. La historia de Aranea, Meenah y los demás en Alternia. La historia de los ancestros.

Karkat llevaba años resistiéndose a creer en que los ancestros existieran realmente. Era una idea estúpida, y creada por los sangre alta para reprimir a los sangre baja de cualquier tipo de rebelión, dándoles ejemplos de dos fallidas: la de el Sufridor y la de el Invocador.

Porque, realmente, ¿quién se iba a creer esas historias? ¿Trolls con alas? ¿Rebeliones creadas por trolls con sangre mutante? ¿Batallas de piratas? ¿Flotas siendo destruidas por un dragón escupefuego?

Sólo Vriska creía firmemente en todas esas historias. Realmente había otros, como Eridan y Terezi, que pensaban que había parte cierta, pero desde luego no que fueran enteramente ciertas, ni siquiera en su mayoría. Pero Aranea, la cual desde luego parecía estar completamente convencida de estar diciendo la verdad, y daba unas pruebas de aspecto totalmente verídico, estaba ahí diciéndoles lo contrario. Todo lo que decían esas historias era cierto.

Lo que era aún peor, según esas historias, Karkat era un troll largamente anunciado por El Sufridor, y El Sufridor era supuestamente algo así como su padre. El Sufridor se había encargado de crear a Crabdad para que pudiera cuidarle, y le había preparado todo para que no muriera a pesar de su carga genética. Realmente Karkat le debía la vida, por más que pensara y haber pensado siempre que era un idiota que debía de haber sabido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de cambiar a la raza y que su muerte estaba cantada desde el principio. Karkat estaba en deuda con él. Y seguía siendo su padre de alguna enrevesada forma.

Los trolls no estaban hechos para conocer a sus padres. Karkat no creía que fuera algo necesario hacerlo, y tampoco algo positivo. Era un coñazo y no quería hacerlo. No creía que su mente estuviera hecha para tener una imagen paternal ni nada por el estilo.

Sabía que no era la misma persona la que se encontraba por allí, en las burbujas, pero de todas formas, tenía la misma genética y era en teoría idéntico en lo que a aspecto se refiere. Aunque estaba seguro de que sería igual de imbécil. Y ahora se vería obligado a buscarle y decirle algo, porque su estúpida mente se creía que estaba en deuda con él o algo así. Menuda puta gilipollez y pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando Aranea acabó la historia, que Karkat había interrumpido por lo menos veiniticuatro veces y no había escuchado en gran parte, porque había partes que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, Meenah se acercó a él y empezaron a hablar.

Le sorprendió comprobar que le había caído bien a Meenah. En parte porque no era la clase de tío que le cayera bien a la gente, por lo menos a primera vista. Y lo segundo porque Meenah era en teoría la Condesa. La persona que tenía la mayor culpa de que su infancia y pre adolescencia hubieran sido un infierno insufrible.

Y le sorprendió aún más comprobar que a él le caía bien Meenah. No parecía tener ganas de hacer caso a nada ni a nadie, y posiblemente si Aranea no le hubiera parado (se enteró de que eran Moirails) les hubiera podido llegar a atravesar a todos con ese tridente. Y no sabía qué habría pasado, pero no le apetecía que le atravesaran con un tridente.

Tras la historia, Karkat estaba algo espeso, y sin saber muy bien por qué, y en parte sin darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando, le contó todas sus inquietudes sobre su ancestro a Meenah. Ella le miró algo extrañada y le dijo:

- Vantas en un gilipollas y es jodidamente aburrido. No creo que te caiga bien. No creo que a nadie le pueda caer realmente bien. ¿Vas a buscarle, verdad?

- Si, supongo – respondió Karkat – no creo que tenga otra opción. Soy la clase de persona que es tan gilipollas que no se quedará tranquila hasta que lo haya hecho – dijo con fastidio visible en su tono de voz.

- Yo tengo que buscarle también, así que… Supongo que nos veremos pronto. Si quieres después de que hables con él podemos hablar de lo imbécil que es un rato.

La piernas de Karkat empezaron a desaparecer. Meenah se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Antes de que se fuera por completo, Meenah se giró y le dijo:

- Y no creo que seas tan gilipollas.

Y se fue.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat caminaba por el suelo morado de Derse, dando patadas a una piedrecita mientras lo hacía. A los lados había banderines y alfombras rojas. No se veía ninguna persona, humana ni troll, cerca de aquel lugar. Lo más parecido a otra vida por allí eran estatuas de Derses.

Karkat había pedido a los del meteoro que le durmieran en una especie de coma para tener tiempo suficiente como para dormir hasta que encontrara a su ancestro. La próxima vez que se vieran en sueños les pediría que le despertaran. Esperaba que esta búsqueda durara un mes como mucho, pero se equivocaba.

Llevaba varias semanas andando por la burbuja, visitando diversos parajes, y no había encontrado a ninguno de los ancestros, con que mucho menos haber visto al Sufridor original.

Había despertado dónde siempre, en el planeta de Eridan. Había tenido que huir como una rata de los ángeles, que sin Eridan actuando como distracción estaban furiosos. Tras unos cuatro días huyendo de ángeles y descansando en iglesias abandonadas, salió de LoWaA y empezó a caminar por un planeta que parecía ser exactamente igual al de Vriska, aunque por alguna razón, parecía diferente. Efectivamente, allí se encontró con la Mindfang joven, o como quiera que se llamara, con la cual estuvo conversando un rato de si sabía dónde estaba Kankri.

Aranea le dijo que hacía un tiempo le había visto, pero se había separado y no sabía más de él. Le señaló la dirección en la cual se había producido aquel encuentro, pero debido a la caprichosa geografía de las burbujas, posiblemente no tendría ninguna utilidad. Aranea después empezó a hablar sobre los ancestros y cosas así durante horas, hasta que a Karkat le dolió tanto la cabeza que tuvo que librarse de ella saltando por un puente cuando no le veía.

Nadó hasta una isla cercana y continuó caminando. Al principio pensaba que no iba a llegar muy lejos, pues cuando había llegado a la isla había visto que no era muy grande, y había podido ver su perfil entero desde lejos. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba parecía que la isla se iba ensanchando, y cuando fueron pasando los días Karkat se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la misma isla, sino que esta parecía haber cambiado.

Siguió caminando durante varios días, descansando a veces (había descubierto que incluso en las burbujas uno tenía que descansar), y comiendo cocos o frutos que encontraba en las palmeras o arbustos (si, había comprobado que también tenía que comer. No sabía si esos nutrientes se transportaban a su cuerpo físico, pero esperaba que fuera así por alguna cosa mágica de Skaia o a este paso, cuando despertara estaría en los huesos.

Cuando se cumplía la segunda semana de estar dormido, al menos según el tiempo en la burbuja, llegó a lo que parecía ser un planeta oscuro, con ríos de un líquido extraño y desconocido para él, roca azul, y cielos cubiertos de nubes permanentemente grises. Recordaba haberlo visto. Era el planeta de John.

Evidentemente, no su planeta natal. Su planeta del juego. Una tierra, la verdad, algo deprimente para tratarse de él, pero bueno. A Karkat le hizo recordar sus conversaciones con él, y sus múltiples e inútiles peleas. Menudo estúpido estaba hecho – pensó, sin saber si su cerebro se refería a él mismo o a John.

Entonces oyó una voz que le llamaba.

- Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat – Karkat, ensimismado, esperaba que la voz fuera de John, pero el timbre y el tono pertenecían sin duda alguna a Vriska.

Se giró y vio a Vriska al lado de John. Debió haber imaginado que si este planeta estaba por aquí, el propietario de esos recuerdos tenía que ser John. Tras una rápida mirada a la pareja, vio que estaban cogidos de la mano. Hilariante. Karkat había intentado por todos los medios que Dave no acabara saliendo con Terezi y que John no terminara con Vriska. Todo había acabado al revés de como Karkat lo había planeado. Soltó una risa amarga por lo bajo, pero fue muy evidente a esa distancia. Vriska y John se miraron el uno al otro, como preguntándose el porqué de esa reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa, Karkat? Ni que fuéramos monos de feria. – dijo Vriska frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Nada, no pasa nada – paró de reírse, aunque siguió sonriendo, lo cual no reflejaba mucho su estado de ánimo, pero aun así se alegraba de ver a John – Hola John. Cuánto tiempo.

- Eeeh… Sí, supongo. – ahora parecía más extrañado que antes - ¿Te pasa algo, Karkat? No me has insultado, ni nada así.

- Bueno, si quieres que te llame imbécil no tienes más que decirlo. Pero que yo sepa, después de las últimas conversaciones, te dejé claro que íbamos a dejar de insultarnos sin motivo. Así que a partir de ahora esperaré a que me des alguna razón antes de insultarte. – hizo una corta pausa – imbécil.

- No recuerdo nada de… ¡Ah, claro! – soltó una carcajada – lo siento, Karkat, no soy el John que piensas.

- ¿Qué cojones dices? Creo que es evidente que eres John-Humano-Estúpido-Egbert. Tienes los mismos dientes de paleto y la misma risa ingenua que siempre.

- Sí, soy John, eso es cierto. Pero soy de otra línea temporal. Una en la que Terezi me engañó para que la palmara.

- Ah… - se quedó pensativo un buen rato – vale. Menuda gilipollez. Ahora hay dos Johns. Justo lo que necesitaba. Cambiando de tema, vosotros dos… -miró expresivamente a sus manos, agarradas todavía - ¿Estáis saliendo? O sea… ¿Ahora sois matesprites?

- Sí. Desde hace bastante poco, pero sí – intervino Vriska, que estaba harta de estar al margen de la conversación – Lo siento, gran líder, por haber desobedecido sus estúpidas órdenes. – se acordó de que Karkat estaba algo afectado por algo relacionado con ser líder, aunque no acabara de entenderlo – sin ánimo de ofender.

- Tranquilos, hace mucho que ya nadie respeta mis órdenes, y dudo que nadie lo haya hecho nunca. Y… Y por la poca experiencia que tenéis… ¿Qué tal funciona, la relación humano – troll?

Evidentemente, su principal razón para formular esa pregunta era poder predecir un poco, o por lo menos tener más información, sobre cómo podría desarrollarse la relación de Dave y Terezi, aunque él nunca lo habría reconocido.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Karkat? El graaaaaaaan maestro de los cuadrantes debería saber la respuesta, o por lo menos suponer que esa no es una pregunta confortable para una pareja que ha comenzado hace poco. – se giró ligeramente y miró hacia John – Pero, de todas maneras… Si, por ahora va bastante bien –sonrió- no nos podemos quejar, para estar muertos.

- Me alegro. –empezó a sentirse incómodo, y era evidente que estaba robándoles tiempo juntos. No quiso seguir molestando y molestándose a sí mismo. – Creo que voy a tener que irme. Os dejo a solas.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta quedar oculto en la oscuridad, mientras Vriska y John se sentaban al borde de un risco y se quedaban observando las luciérnagas en el cielo, cogidos de la mano y felices por el momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de aquello atravesó la zona de recuerdos del planeta de Viento y Sombra y llegó a esa Derse, en la que no parecía haber absolutamente nadie. Era muy extraño caminar por un derse sin derses caminando por sus calles, aunque Karkat no hubiera llegado a ver Derse más que por un telescopio. Sus siniestras calles parecían ahora incluso más siniestras que antes. Las siluetas de las estatuas de diversos personajes de Derse se reflejaban contra la luz de pálidos faroles. Karkat reconoció a algunos, como a La Reina Negra y a Jack.

Jack, viejo amigo. ¿O quizás debería decir enemigo? La primera persona que Karkat pensara que le había comprendido, de alguna forma. Sus constantes cuchilladas dejaron de significar odio hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Karkat y él habían llegado a ser realmente amigos, de alguna extraña forma, porque ser amigo de un conducto del juego no era fácil.

Al final se fue a Alternia, por lo visto, porque había llegado a ser su exiliado. Y poco tiempo después, llegó el otro Jack. Y empezó todo eso, aunque al final no llegó a matar a nadie. Ironías.

Al ver su estatua se acordó de todo aquello, y realmente casi deseó que Jack viajara con ellos en el meteoro. Incluso con todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba, e incluso si los humanos se negarían en redondo. Desde luego, le daría alguien con quien hablar. Y un amigo. Se echaba de menos eso.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos como estaba, no es extraño que al darse la vuelta y encontrar una figura esquelética detrás suyo se sobresaltara. Dio un bote hacia detrás, golpeándose con la estatua de Jack y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó (despertó en el sentido de despertarse dentro del sueño, claro. Su cuerpo seguía en el coma inducido), se encontró con una gran cantidad de desconocidos rodeando su cuerpo. El loco vestido como un esqueleto seguía allí, y le acompañaban un tipo con un casco amarillo con una especie de visor 3D incorporado y un mono que le hacía parecer una abeja (al menos desde la perspectiva de Karkat, que despertaba de haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza), y la ancestro de Vriska.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo esta última.

- Tan bien como se puede encontrar alguien que ha perdido el conocimiento tras meterse una hostia contra una estatua de piedra. – respondió frotándose la cabeza - ¿Quién demonios es este? – dijo señalando al esquelético troll.

- Se llama Kurloz. Un Makara. Que no te sorprenda que no te responda él, es mudo. Solo habla el lenguaje de signos. – miró hacia él, que trataba de comunicarse moviendo las manos – creo que está disculpándose.

- Estupendo, el ancestro de Gamzee, justo lo que necesitaba – su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo - ¿E imagino que este otro friki es Captor?

Mituna empezó a balbucear algo que, por lo poco que Karkat comprendió, quería decir que no le llamara friki y diversos insultos, pero que a sus oídos sonaron como un montón de letras escritas aleatoriamente dándole una cabezazo a un teclado.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. Mituna es muy susceptible. Sí, es Captor. – Mituna pareció calmarse un poco cuando Kurloz le tocó el hombro. - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

- Estaba buscando a mi ancestro… ¿Le habéis visto por aquí? Quizás no le reconozca si le veo, me podrías dar alguna pista por lo menos, porque llevo como seis putas semanas dando vueltas por aquí sin éxito.

- Se llama Kankri, y lleva un jersey rojo. Es inconfundible – le miró cómo si no le parecía bien algo que estaba haciendo Karkat – oye, una cosa… Parece que nos trates a todos como si fuéramos los ancestros que estuvieron en tu mundo. O sea, realmente lo somos. Pero a la vez somos completamente distintos. Espero que no estés esperando encontrarte a un Sufridor en carne y hueso, porque desde luego no es lo que vas a ver. Bueno, se parece algo, pero no es tan… Como decirlo… - pensó un buen rato, pero no pareció que se le ocurriera nada – bueno, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

- Vale, vale, ya sé que no es mi ancestro. Pero de todas maneras, es la misma persona, y tengo que decirle algo, aunque vaya a resultar ser un completo gilipollas. – empezó a impacientarse - ¿Le habéis visto o no?

- Yo no… espera un momento – se giró y preguntó a Mituna, lo que llevó un buen rato porque no fue fácil conseguir una respuesta comprensible – no, Mituna no lo ha visto.

Kurloz trató de llamar la atención de los dos agitando las manos. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta y le miraron, señaló hacia su derecha .

- Bueno, pues está por allí. Será mejor que me dé prisa, antes de que estas estúpidas burbujas vuelvan a cambiar de posición o de lo que se suponga que cambian. – se fue sin ni siquiera dar las gracias a Aranea y a Kurloz.

La verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado para dar las gracias. Dudaba que todo ese camino y tiempo perdido que había usado para llegar hasta allí fuera a merecer la pena, y no estaba de buen humor. Siguió caminando recto hacia la dirección que aquello hueso esquelético le había indicado, y al final notó que las baldosas del suelo morado de derse empezaban a cambiar de color. Se destiñó hasta llegar al rosa, del rosa pasó al naranja, y finalmente llegó el amarillo suelo de Prospit.

Miró hacia arriba (había hecho todo el trayecto con la cabeza gacha ) y vio a bastante gente hablando entre ellos. Había una troll con un skate y roja turquesa que era evidentemente la ancestra de Terezi, como dejaban patente sus gafas rojas carmesí. A su lado había una Maryam con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo (por lo menos hasta dónde Karkat alcanzaba a ver) y piercings.

Al lado de estas había un troll de pie y bien estirado. Llevaba un llamativo jersey rojo, y su pelo y cuernos eran casi idénticos a los de Karkat, solo que este estaba más despeinado. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

Tenía una pinta idónea para ser un gilipollas, en resumen.


	13. Chapter 13

**- Hey** tú. ¿Te llamas Kankri, verdad? – Karkat irrumpió sin ningún miramiento en la conversación que estaba manteniendo este último con Latula y Porrim para hablar con él.

- Sí, soy yo. Lamento comunicar que no recuerdo haberte visto en ningún sitio, ¿nos conocemos? – respondió el aludido con voz neutra

- No. Me llamo Karkat. Soy tu descendiente, o algo así. Ahora sí que nos conocemos.

- Oh, así que tú eres el troll del que me habló Aranea. Un placer conocerte, Karkat. Me alegra que estés aquí, para poder discutir sobre la jerarquía y las injusticias sociales de tu planeta natal. Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar con alguien de esto. Seguro que sabes qué quiero decir.

Karkat no sabía que quería decir y esa verborrea la había parecido estúpida.

- No hace falta que hables, imagino que no te resultará confortable hablar sobre ello. La de injusticias que habrás sufrido en Alternia son alarmantes. Casi me hace pensar con gusto sobre mi infancia.

A esto le siguió una larguísima charla sobre cosas que Karkat ya sabía, cosas que no le importaban, y cosas que no entendía (ni tenía ninguna curiosidad por entender).

Al cabo de una hora, a Karkat le dolía la cabeza y le había quedado claro que su ancestro no solo era un gilipollas, sino que era aburrido y su compañía continuada hacía que acabaras deseando que te pitaran fuertemente los oídos para no tener que escucharle. En un momento de descuido en el que Kankri dejó de hablar durante unas décimas de segundo, Karkat le interrumpió y le dijo:

- Oye, yo no me he tirado un mes y medio buscándote para hablar sobre todo esto. Simplemente quería verte, porque realmente en Alternia eras una gran figura y todo eso, y debo bastante al Sufridor, que eres tú, y… Y eso. Tenía que verte y decirte algo.

- Ah… - Kankri salió de su torbellino de palabras para pensar en lo que decía Karkat. – Pero realmente yo no soy tu ancestro. Parece una gran persona, por lo que me ha contado Aranea, que es mucho, pero no soy yo. De hecho, hay algunas cosas de su métodos que yo habría matizado y…

- Si, ya, ya lo he entendido. Gracias por tu tiempo – gruñó Karkat. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Imbecil, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Ya sabías que esto era así. Era un hecho. Felicidades, te has pasado un mes y medio buscando a ese imbécil para nada. Eres genial. Y lo peor es que todo esto ya lo sabías – pensó mientras se alejaba lentamente – sabías que esto iba a suceder. Sabías que no había ningún motivo para buscarle, y que no iba a haber ningún fruto de esta búsqueda.

Se iba alejando mientras pensaba todo esto, y llegó a otro espacio, que simplemente no reconocía, y no le importaba pararse a mirarlo. – realmente lo único que puedo hacer ahora – pensaba – es esperar a que se metan en otra burbuja, o se duerman, y me encuentren. Menudo grandísimo coñazo.

Pensando en todo esto, acabó metiéndose en un edificio, sin saber por dónde iba mientras se insultaba en el interior de su cabeza. En el momento en el que la retaíla de insultos había degradado hasta palabras que realmente se inventaba, se chocó con una estatua dorada.

Otra vez no – pensó antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez.

Cuando despertó, había una cara conocida mirándole desde arriba. No fue tan agradable como Aranea con su despertar, pero posiblemente Karkat no quería ahora que le preguntaban si estaba bien. Porque eso le habría hecho explotar.

- ¿Qué cojones haces en mi palacio? – dijo Meenah con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué pala- - miró hacia arriba y vio la enorme estatua de una representación dorada de Meenah con la cual había chocado antes de perder el conocimiento – ah, este palacio. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que entraba en propiedad privada ¿Espera, el concepto de propiedad privada existe en las burbujas?

- Posiblemente no, pero al que entra aquí le atravieso. Aunque realmente no ha entrado nadie desde hace eones. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tu charla con Kankri? – dijo, con algo de curiosidad, aunque enfadada todavía.

- No me la recuerdes, por favor. Si lo haces otra vez me volverá a doler la cabeza – dijo Karkat, al que realmente todavía le dolía.

- Te dije que era un idiota. Debiste escucharme y quedarte en tu meteorito. Por muy aburridos que sean tus compañeros, seguro que son más entretenidos que ese tipo. – le dijo Meenah. – se dice que una vez durmió a Kurloz hablándole. Como es el único que no puede mandarle a la mierda, por lo poder hablar, es el candidato ideal para escuchar sus charlas.

- Si, dios, que tipo más aburrido. Bueno, Kurloz también parecía bastante rarito- replicó Karkat.

La conversación continuó durante horas. Karkat no pudo dormir dentro del palacio, pero Meenah le dio un colchón y una sábana para que las pusiera en el exterior de la mansión y durmiera allí. Pasó lo todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron Terezi y los demás durmiendo allí, y charlando a diario con Meenah.


	14. Chapter 14

Había vuelto al meteoro después de casi dos meses en las burbujas, y en el asteroide al parecer había pasado el mismo tiempo. Después de dos meses aburrido, había vuelto, y casi todo estaba exactamente igual.

Desde luego, no había ninguna diferencia apreciable en el ambiente. Dave y Rose habían estado investigando sobre sus ancestros y habían descubierto alguna cosa sobre su sesión y sus identidades. También, claro está, habían visto a sus ancestros y al de Egbert en aquella estúpida pelea con Meenah. Dave no parecía estar muy contento ante la perspectiva de ver a su hermano, pero un hermano que no le recordara, ni supiera nada de él. Otro hermano, en resumen. Pero por lo visto, igual de guay.

Terezi pasaba bastante tiempo hablando con él, y jugando como siempre, en su ciudad de latas, como si fuera un mundo alternativo en el que se olvidaban de los problemas exteriores y de Jack, y de Lord English, de Burbujas y Ancestros, Hermanos y chicas guays con skates…

Y Karkat seguía absolutamente solo y sin nada que hacer. De hecho, la única persona que le había parecido simpática en los últimos días había sido Meenah, y estaba en las burbujas. Además, su carácter era bastante arisco y una vez que le despertó mientras dormía (se durmió y al ver el palacio, sabiendo que no debía entrar, le llamó a gritos) le había atravesado con su tridente. Así que procuraba dosificar sus visitas, aparte de no tener ganas de quedarse dormido y en vez de encontrar a Meenah encontrarse con el tal Carlos o Kankri.

Así que entre visita a Meenah y visita a Meenah transcurría su vida. Últimamente había estado ayudando un poco a Kanaya y Rose con su libro, dando opiniones y algún consejo desde el punto de vista del líder de la sesión. Le distraía bastante, pero había veces que Kanaya y Rose simplemente se ponían a hablar entre ellas y Karkat se quedaba solo hasta que acabaran, ya que muchas veces hablaban de cosas que él no entendía, porque eran detalles del libro que no habían discutido antes con él delante.

Otra cosa que hacía de vez en cuando era hablar con Gamzee. Sí, ya no era su moirail, pero tampoco le odiaba ni le despreciaba. Bueno, suponía que le despreciaba un poco. Pero por lo menos siempre estaba disponible para hablar con él. Normalmente la conversación acababa derivando a alguna historia de los mesías, con lo que en muchas ocasiones Karkat acababa quedándose dormido en la pila de bocinas tras horas de alabanzas a los dioses o al vasto honk.

Básicamente la vida de Karkat era eso llegados a este punto, intercalado con sesiones de películas románticas. Ya las había visto todas al menos veinte veces, tras los quince meses que llevaban viajando de aquí para allá. Se sabía los diálogos de al menos la mitad de memoria, y según Rose, alguna vez los recitaba mientras dormía (muchas veces se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la biblioteca, a causa de las largas intermisiones de Kanaya y Rose).

Un tema que le preocupaba especialmente era Dave. Había dejado de envidiarle. Bueno, no completamente, pero gran parte de esa envidia inicial había desaparecido, y lamentaba que estuvieran en esa relación de… No completamente enemigos, pero tampoco había amistad entre ellos. Y realmente no había motivo para que lo fueran, y menos en una situación como aquella, en la que lo que menos podían necesitar era que a la hora de la verdad no fueran capaces de actuar como un equipo.

Así que Karkat decidió ir a hablar con él. Le encontró con su ordenador, los cascos puestos y concentrado en la pantalla. Posiblemente estuviera creando alguno de aquellas absurdas viñetas humanas con dibujos que por mal hechos que Karkat pensara que estaban, eran "increíblemente irónicos" según Dave. Se acercó y le dijo:

- Dave. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Espera tío. Estoy en medio de la creación de la magia. El juggalo diría que estoy creando putísimos milagros. En cuanto acabe estoy contigo.

- Es importante, Dave. ¿No crees que podrías dejar tus… dibujos por un momento? No será mucho rato, solo lo que nos lleve hablar una cosa.

- ¿Más importante que los milagros? Será mejor que sea realmente importante, o enfadarás a los putísimos mesías. Joder, me da mal rollo decir esas cosas, incluso con sentido irónico. Voy a parar.

- Si, mejor. – Dave minimizó la pantalla y se dio la vuelta sin levantarse de la silla para mirar hacia donde estaba Karkat – gracias. Quería hablarte de que… De que creo que no deberíamos estar en una posición como… de… Adversarios. O sea, tendríamos que… Aj, mierda. Lo que intento decir es que cuando lleguemos a la nueva sesión, no puede existir rivalidad entre nosotros, porque tenemos que actuar como un equipo, y algo así solo traería problemas.

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Desde cuándo somos adversarios? Nosotros somos los mejores colegas que existe en todo el jodido espacio paradójico, Karkat.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- No.

- ¡Yo sí que hablo en serio, imbécil! ¡Nuestras discusiones solo traerán problemas cuando llegue el momento si seguimos así!

- No, esa parte sí que iba en serio. No entiendo que dices de enemigos. Nosotros somos colegas. Lo de los mejores de todo el espacio paradójico era exagerado, pero desde luego no somos enemigos o algo así. Nuestras discusiones hasta el momento han sido todas con motivos completamente irónicos.

- ¿Eh? – Karkat se sorprendió, pero consiguió no cambiar el gesto – Eh… Si, claro. Nosotros nunca hemos peleado seriamente, ¿no?... – se quedó pensando – Si, tienes razón. Sigue con tus viñetas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la biblioteca. Cuando salió de ella y se encontraba en los pasillos, seguro de que nadie podía verle ni oírle, dijo para él mismo -"gracias".


	15. Chapter 15

Karkat. Esto es jodidamente estúpido.

- No Dave, esto es lo que se supone que ya deberías haber hecho. Deberías agradecerme que trate de ayudarte con Terezi.

- Ya lo tengo. Aquí lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mí y estas intentando minar la relación con esto.

- Esto no tiene ningún puto sentido, y no tengo envidia. Lo mío con Terezi ya pasó.

- Seguro.

Dave y Karkat estaban en la habitación de Karkat. Tras mucho tiempo insistiendo, Dave había accedido a que Karkat intentara explicarle más a fondo el romance troll - por el bien de su relación con Terezi - siempre, según había dicho, que no fuera un absoluto aburrimiento. En respuesta Karkat le había arrastrado a su habitación a ver una de sus películas.

- Dave, en serio. Te juro que no trato de hacer nada así. Esto es por vuestro bien.

- No entiendo como coño va a ser por nuestro bien una película.

- El objetivo de esto es que conozcas los principios básicos del romance. He cogido la película más básica de mi inventorio, y recuerda que has accedido a esto después de que yo te asegurara que trataré de aprender a componer... Raps, o lo que sea. Así que deja de quejarte de una vez.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Era una broma Karkat. No sabes aguantar las bromas.

Karkat ignoró ese comentario e introdujo la película en el reproductor. Se recostó en el sofá y emepezó a saltar los trailers. Antes de darle a play, le dijo a Dave:

- Si tienes cualquier duda, simplemente pregunta, ¿vale? Responderé lo mejor que pueda.

Y pulsó el botón.

Al principio de la película, Dave trató de tomárselo en serio, pero realmente le resultaba imposible. No comprendía el romance troll, pero realmente tampoco quería saber como funcionaba. Tampoco quería saber como funcionaba el romance humano. No le interesaba. Solo sabía que Terezi y él sentían algo el uno por el otro, y se dejaban llevar por esos sentimientos. ¿Que más necesitaba saber? Si su método actual funcionaba, y eran felices con ello ¿Por qué iba a profundizar más sobre el tema?

A parte, el romance troll le resultaba incomprensible. Básicamente lo que sabía es que estaba dividido en cuatro partes que eran algo así como amor, odio, colegas, y algo raro que no entendía. Realmente no le interesaba nada de eso, y pensaba que estaba mejor sabiendo simplemente lo que sabía.

Al principio, comenzó haciendo preguntas sobre la relación. "¿Por qué está indeciso?" "¿Pero no eran negros esos?". Al rato comenzó a parecerle estúpido seguir preguntando cosas, y trató de discurrir por él mismo, centrándose más en preguntar cosas sobre los objetos troll que le resultaban algo extraños "¿Ese cacharro es un ordenador? ¿En serio?" "No me jodas que dormíais en putos capullos llenos de líquido verde". Al final, no salían más artefactos que no conociera, y cuando no los conocía el contexto lo decía todo. Entonces empezó a hacer simplemente comentarios de la película "Yo, si fuera el prota, me cargaría al sangre azul ese rápidamente" "joder que pesado que es ese, ¿No?".

Cuando llevaban una hora de película, se dió cuenta de que definitivamente, aquello era simplemente estúpido y no tenía sentido alguno, así que pensó que lo mejor sería decírselo a Karkat antes de que esto derivara en algo aún más absurdo, como una simulación de diversos tipos de romance entre ellos dos o algo así. Le veía completamente capaz de ello.

- Karkat...

- ¿Que? Esta escena es jodidamente obvia, no me fastidies con que no entiendes algo.

- No es eso. Es que no le veo sentido a seguir con esto. Soy un humano, nunca entenderé el romance troll, y ni siquiera me interesa. Ni siquiera puedo incluso simular que me interesa. No voy a seguir con esta mierda.

- Eh... - Karkat se quedó algo sorprendido - vaya, yo pensaba que lo estabas pillando bien.

- Solo te decía lo que pensaba que dirías tu, Karkat... - suspiró Dave - mira tío, en serio. Aunque seamos colegas, no tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto. Simplemente dejanos hacer a Terezi y a mi, y pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Esto no funcionará mejor porque comprenda los cuadrantes.

- Ti- tienes razón. - Karkat agachó la cabeza.- creo que realmente solo quería... Bueno, por una parte que Terezi fuera más feliz en su relación, pero oyendo tus palabras... No es necesario. Por otra parte demostrarte que no estaba celoso de tí, y que ya no me importa que salgas con Terezi.

- Karkat... Si querías eso, habermelo dicho desde el principio. No hacía falta hacerme tragar una hora de este muermo.- apagó la tele.

Karkat se quedó sentado pensando un rato. Dave simplemente se quedó de pié mirando en su dirección, pero a causade sus gafas no se podría decir si realmente hacia él o solamente hacia su zona.

- ¿Nos echamos un ajedrez? - dijo Dave - es algo coñazo pero sirve para matar el rato.

- Está bien. Pero si jugamos por parejas esta vez yo voy con Rose.

Se alejaron mientras Dave se quejaba de que eso era una ventaja injusta.


	16. Chapter 16

Karkat y Dave había cogido la costumbre de jugar al ajedrez de vez en cuando. Dave se negaba al principio, porque decía que era un juego aburrido. Pero realmente todo lo que podían hacer en el meteoro era aburrido, así que al final aprendió a jugar. Por su parte, Karkat ya conocía un poco las reglas antes de irse de Alternia, pero no se le daba bien jugar porque casi siempre movía ficha agresivamente sin pararse a pensar si dejaba desprotegida alguna pieza importante, y acababa consiguiendo eliminar alguna amenaza a costa de perder una ventaja más importante.

No se les daba mal, realmente. Con la práctica que habían obtenido con el tiempo (era una de las pocas cosas que podían hacer juntos), habían obtenido una técnica algo más compleja que la inicial. Rose seguía ganándoles sin problemas, claro, pero alguna vez le habían plantado cara (siempre, claro está, que estuviera borracha).

Dave había desarrollado un juego basado, como no, en los caballeros. Trataba de tomar el control del campo con peones y caballos e ir rascando piezas de forma agresiva pero sin arriesgarse para dejar al rival desprotegido y atacarle con un alfil o una reina para hacer jaque mate.

Karkat, por su parte, seguía siendo agresivo. Se basaba en atacar lo antes posible para no dejar al rival desarrollar su juego, presionando desde el principio hasta que el rival cediera ante la presión de sus fichas.

Ahora mismo jugaban una partida que estaba bastante reñida. Dave había eliminado 3 peones y un caballo y Karkat le había capturado una torre, dos peones y había truncado un alfil de Dave, que no podía moverse porque estaba en la línea de visión de otro alfil de Karkat hacia el rey.

- Mmm… Peón de D4 a D5. – dijo Karkat.

- Caballo de C6 a B4. ¿Qué tal te van las cosas últimamente, Karkat? – dijo Dave mientras movía ficha.

- Bueno, sin cambios… Al fin y al cabo, no sé qué cambios iba a haber, estando como estamos. Peón de D5 elimina al peón de E6.

- Sí, claro… - se quedó pensando como efectuar su jugada, hablando a la vez para que no se formara tensión – la verdad es que yo igual… ¿Y que hay con ese juggalo…? ¿Gamzee?

- Si, Gamzee. – fue pensando en su siguiente movimiento – Pues… la verdad es que no parece haber cambiado mucho. Me refiero… Sigue con sus alabanzas a sus estúpidos mesías payasos, sus rituales turbios y todas esas cosas de Juggalo que acostumbra a hacer.

- Ya… Caballo a 7F, como tu peón. ¿Pero vosotros dos no solíais ser… amigos? O una mierda de cuadrantes troll… El diamante, creo.

- Si… pero ese tiempo pasó. El Gamzee que ves ahora no es el que jugó la sesión- Dave le dirigió una mirada extrañada – bueno, si sí que lo es. Pero se comporta de forma completamente distinta. Antes era un drogata. Ahora es un drogata siniestro. – enterró la cabeza entre sus manos mientras pensaba qué clase de jugada planeaba Dave – Suena estúpido, lo se… No sé qué narices fue lo que le cambió, pero mi moirail no es ese. Y me he prometido algo – movió su torre de 8F a 7F. – encontraré a quien le cambió. Y le haré pagar.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Alguien le hizo cambiar? A veces las personas cambian por sí mismas, sin intermisión de fuera… Y el tío mató a un montón de colegas y se lio con cabezas decapitadas. Me parece normal que haya cambiado. Alfil de F3 a H5.

- No. Algo o alguien debió de hablarle. Alguien que acrecentara su fervor por su dios. Alguna clase de profeta o algo así. O más posiblemente, alguien que se hiciera pasar por un profeta. Lo malo es que posiblemente nunca podré vengarme a mí y al antiguo Gam, porque el universo está destruido. No hay posibilidad de que el culpable siga vivo. Torre de 5E come al peón de 3E. Jaque.

- Supongo. Pero realmente, ¿quién podría haberlo hecho? O sea, no creo que un sistema del juego pueda saber nada sobre eso… Rey de 1E a 1F. – su rey estaba acorralado. Si le hacía jaque, no podría librarse.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. Hay veces que me descubro a mí mismo pensando que me gustaría pegarle a esos mesías de Gam un buen puñetazo en la cara. Luego me doy cuenta de que desvarío, que eso solo son creencias inútiles de un payaso drogado. Y me doy cuenta de que quizás mi mente esté inventando excusas para el cambio de Gam. Alfil de C8 a E6. – un movimiento de Alfil, y sería jaque mate.

- No descartes eso. Pero bueno, al final no es tu culpa de todas formas. Paraste a Gam, al fin y al cabo. Quizás, aunque perdieras la partida, salvar a tus fichas valió la pena. Reina de 3F come a la torre de F7. Jaque mate.

Karkat comprobó que era cierto y que no tenía escapatoria. Ya sabía que haber salvado al caballo en ese momento metiéndolo a 8H, dentro del enroque, a largo plazo le haría perder la partida.

- Si… Tienes razón. Gracias. – suspiró – bien jugado.


	17. Chapter 17

Karkat estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gamzee. Aunque habitación era un decir (seguía habitando aquel hueco en los conductos de ventilación que ya había ocupado cuando Karkat cortó con él), se había convertido en una especie de santuario para Gamzee. Estaba lleno de bocinas, y de botellas de faygo desparramadas por todas partes. Oh, sí, Gamzee había conseguido alquimizar Faygo. Aunque nadie sabía cómo, porque nadie le había visto acercarse al alquimizador.

Hacía bastante que no se pasaba por allí, pero últimamente Dave había pasado mucho tiempo con Terezi y le apetecía hablar con él. Bueno, apetecer es una palabra demasiado "apetecible" para ese momento, pero bueno. El caso es que tampoco quería ser el enemigo de Gam, y tenía que ir a hablar con él de vez en cuando, aunque le costara.

Atravesó todos los conductos de ventilación necesarios para llegar a la habitación. El jirón de jersey que se había arrancado en aquella conversación seguía allí como recuerdo de su desagradable ruptura. Los recuerdos le volvieron a la cabeza al verlo y se entristeció solo de recordarlo, pero entró aun así.

Gamzee estaba bebiendo una botella de Faygo justo en el momento que entraba. Karkat saltó hasta el suelo y le saludó:

- Hola Gamzee.

- Hola hermano. ¿Qué tal anda esa mierda por allí? – llevaba un absurdo traje god tier confeccionado por él mismo por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que nunca había alcanzado aquel rango. Además, se notaba a la legua que el traje era falso, porque… Bueno… ¿Qué clase de juego pondría un traje de héroe con un… En fin, dejémoslo. La cosa es que era falso, y que lo llevara todo el tiempo era simplemente desconcertante. ¿Cómo había hecho siquiera esas alas?

- Bien, gracias. Y… - dudó si preguntarlo - ¿Y tú?

- Estoy… Estoy jodidamente bien, hermano. Los mesías están contentos. ¿Dime, hermano, que piensas del romance negro?

- Que… ¿Qué qué? - Karkat se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – no tenía ningún sentido en ese momento, y la había introducido en la conversación sin venir a cuento. Además... ¿Por qué le interesaría ahora a Gamzee su opinión sobre algo así? ¿Se podía tener una opinión sobre el romance negro acaso?

- Solo he hecho una pregunta. Solo respóndela, tío. – Gamzee parecía tan relajado como siempre, y quizás su sonrisa era incluso algo más grande hoy.

- Eh… Bueno, es una parte imprescindible de nuestra sociedad… Y… No estoy interesado en una ahora… Y… ¿Qué cojones quieres que responda? – Karkat empezó a enfadarse.

- Solo responde lo que quieras, hermano. Lo que te digan tus sentimientos. – Gamzee no se inmutaba. Y eso solo hacía que Karkat se enfadara más.

- Pues… Que… Que es algo importante y necesario y que eres estúpido. Y que tu pregunta no tiene sentido. – Era simplemente absurdo.

- Mmmm… - A Gamzee, contra las expectativas de Karkat, pareció complacerle la respuesta – me lo imaginaba, hermano. Sabía que responderías algo así. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – Karkat no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber la respuesta.

- Por los putísimos milagros. – dijo Gamzee agrandando su sonrisa.

- Vete a la mierda.

Karkat empezó a marcharse. Debió de haber imaginado que era una mala idea venir. Tenía la impresión de que Gamzee solo se había burlado de él desde que había entrado en la habitación, y realmente estaba cabreado ahora.

- No te enfades, Karkat – Karkat se paró en seco. Era la primera vez que el nuevo Gamzee decía su nombre. – Me has sido de ayuda. Gracias – Se… ¿Se estaba disculpando?

- ¿De… De nada? - ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Gamzee?

Ahora sí, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Cuando iba a volver a colocar la rendija del escondrijo, miró al suelo de la habitación. Al lado de Gamzee, que había entrado de pronto en un estado de catarsis de mesías, había unas gafas. Unas gafas que Karkat conocía bien. Unas gafas rojas, que siempre habían pertenecido a Terezi.

- Ga…Gamzee. ¿Ha estado aquí Terezi?

- Mmmmmmmmm –Gamzee seguía catatónico.

- JODER – se dio la vuelta y cerró la escotilla. Entonces oyó:

- Sí. Ha estado aquí. Espero que no te importe, ni a ti ni al sacrílego con gafas.

Ese sí que era el nuevo Gamzee. Aunque no se puede decir que Karkat se alegrara precisamente de oírle.

De hecho, su voz le asustó, y más su tono. Salió corriendo hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo, lo cual oyó Kanaya, quien se preguntó qué pasaría. Cerró rápidamente la puerta con pestillo, aun sabiendo que Gamzee no le perseguiría con Kanaya ahí fuera.

- Oh dios – se dijo- ¿Terezi, qué has hecho?


	18. Chapter 18

- ¿Cuáles fueron entonces las tareas que crees que te encomendó Sburb como líder de grupo, Karkat?

- Eh… Veamos… Ser el primero en entrar, evidentemente. Y hacer la ectobiología. Creo que también quería que fuera el responsable de dirigir la batalla final. Y el primero en reclamar la recompensa.

- Ajá… ¿Pero realmente eso es todo? – dijo Rose, apuntando todo en una hoja en sucio mientras Karkat hablaba.

Había vuelto a pedirle que participara en la redacción del libro de juego. La idea principal era que el libro actuara como una guía de juego, por lo que lo que Karkat tuvo que hacer era muy importante. Su sesión fué casi completamente exitosa, si dejamos aparte la creación de Billious Slick. Así que realmente lo hecho en esa sesión se podía tomar de ejemplo para futuras sesiones.  
Las personas que debían ayudar con esa redacción del libro eran tres, por el momento. Rose tenía casi todo el conocimiento, como vidente de la luz que era, y realmente tenía habilidad para la escritura de esta clase de documentos. Además, fue la que propició la creación del libro. Su presencia era simplemente imprescindible, y sin ella el libro no habría existido.  
Después, como ya ha sido mencionado, el conocimiento de Karkat como lider de un grupo exitoso era también de gran ayuda. Había logrado derrocar a la reina negra y coordinar un ataque contra el rey negro, todo ello sin sufrir bajas. Además, había sido amigo de un circuito del juego, que a su vez le había proporcionado información sobre los demás agentes de Derse, por lo que podían disponer de mucha información sobre mecanismos internos de la organización de la luna morada.  
Por último, Kanaya y Dave eran dos héroes de los aspectos imprescindibles de una sesión: tiempo y espacio. Dave sabía cómo se tenía que hacer el trabajo de salvaguardar bien una sesión y aprovechar los poderes de viajes en el tiempo sin crear líneas condenadas, por lo que era de gran ayuda. Terezi le había enseñado realmente cómo hacerlo, así que cuando Dave hablaba con Rose sobre ese tema, Terezi solía estar allí también para matizar.  
Kanaya era un héroe del espacio. Estaba encargada de la creación de la rana origen, y aunque al final fracasara, su veredicto y conocimiento eran importantes, y a alguien que empezara con la cría de ranas le sería de mucha utilidad. Además, conocía errores que no había que cometer.  
Por último, se necesitaban otros datos más concretos sobre por ejemplo planetas, clases y aspectos. Eso era más difícil, y normalmente Rose trataba de conseguir información sobre ello en las burbujas. Por ejemplo, habló con Sollux para obtener información sobre el aspecto muerte, ya que nadie más podía hablar ciertamente sobre ello. A parte de Mituna, pero Mituna no tenía mucha idea, y Rose tenía duda de que supiera algo sobre su aspecto.  
Lo más complicado había resutado ser la clase Bardo. Gamzee no se mostraba colaborativo al respecto, y por mucho que Rose había intentado hablar con él, no había conseguido sacarle nada sobre ello. El otro bardo era Cronus, y realmente no sabía demasiado. Y lo poco que sabía era dificil sacarlo, porque se pasaba casi toda la conversación intentando ligar con su interlocutor.  
Al final habían logrado formar un libro bastante decente, de un espesor de unas 1000 páginas sobre el tema. Ahora mismo estaban repasando secciones para comprobar que no se les olvidaba nada que escribir, pero el trabajo ya estaba hecho, y Rose estaba empezando a quedarse sin nada que hacer, y últimamente estaba bebiendo más alcohol del usual para matar el rato.

- Bueno... También tenía que servir de apoyo a varias partes del grupo, creo... Pero normalmente lo demás variaba de sesión en sesión, y ya escribimos en esa página los diversos matices... Asi que no creo que nos olvidemos nada.

- No, cierto. Pues esto está completo.

Todos los participantes en la redacción del libro estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Terezi, Dave, Karkat, Kanaya y Rose. Aunque Terezi y Dave estaban más atentos a la pantalla del ordenador (posiblemente con comics o imagenes del presidente de no se que sitio o personajes importantes terrestres) que a otra cosa.

- Bien, pues... ¿Que es lo siguiente?

- Nada, Karkat. Hemos terminado. El libro está completo y revisado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Hemos terminado el libro completo? ¿Depués de veinte meses?

- Si, Karkat. Todo lo que sabemos sobre Sburb ya está aquí - golpeó el libro con la palma de la mano - todo.

Sacó una de sus varitas de un bolsillo y con un gracil movimiento escribió sus iniciales en la cubierta del libro.

- Hemos terminado - pensó Karkat . - Y espero que pronto, habremos terminado este estúpido viaje. Pronto lo habremos acabado.


	19. Chapter 19

Hacía unos minutos, Kankri estaba dándole la tabarra. Que pesado que era, el imbécil. Lo que le había costado escaparse.

No sabía como narices había podido suceder, siempre trataba de evitarle. Pero le había pillado y había estado dos horas con sus parloteos infinitos sobre problemas sociales de planetas que ya no existen. Menudo coñazo.

Por suerte hacía unos minutos se había conseguido zafar de las garras metafóricas de Kankri, y ahora andaba por los árboles hechos de recuerdos de Terezi. Siempre se había burlado de que viviera en un arbol, nunca se había parado a pensar en lo bonito que podía ser. Casi lamentaba no haber vivido en uno. Casi.

Pensaba en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hacía unos meses. Parecía que algo le pasaba a Terezi, y eso atraía toda su concentración, afectando a su relación con Dave. Además, se le veía muy poco animada últimamente, y desde luego lo que le pasaba no le estaba resultando bueno a nadie.

Además, y quizás lo más importante de todo, había encontrado las gafas de Terezi en la habitación de Gamzee. Karkat estaba seguro de que lo que le sucedía a Terezi era, sin duda alguna, algo relacionado con Gam. La verdad es que con lo que sabía se le antojaba tan sencillo como sumar dos y dos.

Tras mucho tiempo pensando, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo. No había nada que le apeteciera menos que una conversación cara a cara con Gamzee hablando seriamente, pero realmente no había otra salida. Tenía que ayudar a Terezi, y si además con eso ayudaba indirectamente a Dave, mejor. Y Gamzee era la clave del problema.

Así que cogió y se dirigió de vuelta al meteoro. Se encontró por el camino con el ancestro de Tavros (sorprendentemente, tenía Alas de verdad) y con el de Aradia (la cual le dijo algo pero Karkat no lo entendió). Aunque la de Aradia tratara de decirle algo, Karkat simplemente pasó de largo. No tenía tiempo para perderlo ahora. Y aunque lo tuviera, posiblemente también los habría ignorado. Casi ningún ancestro le caía bien. Salvo tal vez Meenah.

Cuando iba a llegar al meteoro empezó a dudar. ¿Realmente debía hacer algo? ¿Quizás no sería mejor no meterse donde no le llamaban? Gamzee le daba realmente miedo. Una discusión con él a lo peor podría devolverle a su estado de furia asesina. Y esta vez dudaba que ninguno de ellos fuera a sobrevivir.

En ese momento, como para hacer una respuesta a sus pensamientos, un enorme iceberg apareció detrás suyo, bloqueando el camino entre cualquier sitio y el meteoro. No podían salir de ahí ahora. Estaba atrapado. No había vuelta atrás. Debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y por mucho que detestara la idea, lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Gamzee.

Salió andando con paso firme, y vió en la entrada a Kanaya, hablando con su ancestro. Simplemente pasó de largo, sin querer detenerse por miedo a volver a dudar, aunque Kanaya le dijera "A dónde vas, Karkat". Había tomado su decisión.

No parecía que Kanaya fuera a entrar pronto, así que no tomó ninguna precaución. Cogió la rejilla de respiradero y la arrojó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo que sonó extraño en ese montón de silencio. Después, todo volvió a quedar sin ningún ruido y Karkat se introdujo por el conducto.

Tras atravesar los corredores adecuados, Karkat llegó a su destino. Entró dándo una patada a la rejilla para tirarla al suelo y entró de un salto. Al caer, uno de sus pies dió a parar con una bocina, que provocó un ruido suficiente para que Gamzee saliera de su acostumbrado éxtasis y le mirara.

- ¿Que pasa, hermano? ¿Por qur razón entras así en mi sucio tugurio? Has hecho mucho ruido. Me has asustado con ese honk. Parecía que hubiera entrado un mesías en persona a la habitación. - como no, estaba bebiendo Faygo. Quizás incluso se le notaba algo más bebido que de costumbre, porque había llamado hermano a Karkat. Este se dijo que desde luego la conversación no tenía pinta de ir a ser fácil.

- Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, Gamzee. - eso sonaba estúpido. Gamzee no podía ser serio. Y si lo era, sería peor, porque daría muchísimo miedo.

- ¿De qué mierda? No recuerdo haber hecho nada que pudiera llamarte la atención últimamente. - puso cara de estar pensando, pero al estar drogado, no parecía estar pensando mucho. Al tardar, Karkat estuvo a punto de darle otro pisotón a la bocina al pensar que había vuelto a entrar en éxtasis. Justo antes, Gamzee masculló - no, no me suena.

Así que el capullo procuraba no hacer cosas que no le llamaran la atención. No cosas que no le afectaran, sino que no le llamasen la atención. Desde luego, eso no sonaba como algo muy bueno, precisamente.

- ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera nada relacionado con alguna clase de amiga que pueda tener? Intenta hacer memoria.

- Terezi. Vienes por ella. - la voz de Gamzee cambió. Parecía enfadada.

- Si, Gamzee. Quiero saber qué es lo que le has... - la mirada de Karkat se fijó en la pila de bocinas. Una de las bocinas tenía una pequeña mancha. Karkat se acercó lentamente. Cogió la bocina. La miró a la luz para comprobar el color. Pasó el dedo por el líquido y se lo chupó.

Sangre celeste.

- No es tu asunto lo que haga a esa puta - la voz de Gamzee era heladora.

- Hijo de... - Karkat estaba realmente cabreado - que coño le has hecho. Dímelo. - Gamzee no respondió, sino que se le quedó mirando con unos ojos que decían "no es tu problema". - DIMELO, CAPULLO.

- Es un acuerdo mutuo. No pienso decirte más - Karkat estaba demasiado cabreado para fijarse en que con la mano izquierda Gamzee cogía un bolo.

- Un acuerdo... - entonces eran Kismesis. Terezi y Gamzee. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Era algo que no se esperaba, y que no tenía forma de solucionar.

Mientras aún le duraba la sorpresa a Karkat, Gamzee le golpeó con el bolo y Karkat cayó en redondo inconsciente en la pila de bocinas.

Al despertar pensaría que no tenía sentido contarle a nadie lo ocurrido, porque al fin y al cabo, ya tenían sus propios problemas cómo para preocuparse porque a Karkat Gamzee le dejara inconsciente de una hostia.


	20. Chapter 20

Romperemos por una vez el tema de esta historia (el viaje en el meteoro desde el punto de vista de Karkat) para pasar a un momento que es necesario contar, aunque no fuera desde el punto de vista de Karkat. Haré esto dos veces más además de en esta ocasión, y espero que se considere suficientemente importantes los hechos relatados para que hiciera esto. Si lo hago es porque pienso que influyen en Karkat y en el tiempo que pasó en el meteoro.

Así que ahora pasaremos al punto de vista de Dave.

Hacía más de un mes que Terezi no había jugado, ni siquiera hablado más de cinco minutos, con Dave. Y eso le dolía a Dave.

Dave había vivido con muchas cosas. Durante casi toda su infancia y preadolescencia, había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermano. Un modelo a seguir, pero alguien que siempre hacía las cosas mejor que él.  
Había vivido con el peso de no tener casi a nadie que le cuidara. Había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo. Su hermano se había encargado de eso, entorpeciendo su camino, pero enseñándole así.  
Había vivido con las marionetas de su hermano atormentándole constantemente, acechando en trampas y en cualquier habitación en la que entrara.  
Había vivido incluso, en los últimos dos años y pico, con la muerte de su hermano a cuestas.

Pero no iba a vivir con algo así. No podía seguir con esa relación que solo le proporcionaba desasosiego, sufrimiento y ansiedad.

Sospechaba que lo que le pasaba a Terezi era algo relacionado con alguna de esas extrañas relaciones troll. Había llegado a esa conclusión porque no había encontrado ninguna explicación que entendiera, y como no entendía el romance troll, posiblemente Terezi podría estar enzarzada en alguna relación extraña sin que el se diera cuenta siquiera.

Terezi le había contado todas sus preocupaciones con Vriska. Con el hecho de que pensaba que no debería haberla asesinado. Bueno, no. Sabía que tenía que asesinarla. Pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse mal por haberlo hecho. Era algo extraño, tampoco Dave lo entendía del todo bien. Pero había hecho lo posible para ayudarle.

Por eso, porque tanto se arrepentía de haber matado a su antigua kismesis, podía tener sentido que ahora intentara conseguir otra. Y desde luego, había posibilidades.

Suponía que los trolls dentro del meteoro no eran realmente propicios. Kanaya no parecía odiar de Terezi, y estaba muy ocupada con Rose como para preocuparse con algo así. Karkat y Terezi eran muy amigos antes, y dificilmente se iban a transformar en algo así ahora. Y Gamzee era simplemente estúpido. ¿Como podia Gamzee odiar a alguien, o alguien a Gamzee? Todo el mundo ama a los payasos.

Pero en las burbujas había montones de opciones. Los ancestros... Había unos cuantos bastante odiables, desde su perspectiva. El tal Cronus parecía ser un imbécil que trataba de tirar cacho a todo al que se le acercaba. Sobre todo a las chicas, porque por lo visto el tio se creía humano y actuaba como tal. Pero al final intentaba con todo lo que tuviera dos patas y se moviera. Parecía fácil odiarle.

Luego estaba Mituna. Ese era simplemente gilipollas. Pero era porque tenía algún problema mental, y Terezi sería comprensiva con alguien así. No, ese no podía ser.

También en los últimos días antes de dejar de verse a menudo le había mencionado que se veía superada por Latula, su ancestra. Que si era más guay, que si era más guapa, que si era más... Dave le había dicho que lo que era era más simple. Y que ella era genial tal y como era. Encubierto en mensajes irónicos, claro, pero lo había dicho.  
Al haber pensado todo eso de Latula, quizás también fuera una candidata. Realmente no lo sabía. El romance troll era muy raro, pero funcionara como funcionara esa relación, había montones de posibilidades para que hubiera encontrado un kismesis. Incluso podía haber encontrado a Vriska otra vez.

Dave miró a Terezi, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo algo en el ordenador. Quizás solo mirando la pantalla. Y supo que tenía que acabarlo, allí y en ese momento.

- Terezi.

- ¿Si? - la voz de Terezi era mucho más monótona y plana que normalmente.

- Creo que sería lo mejor para los dos que rompiéramos. - lo dijo como quien dice que cree que sería mejor para los dos que fueran al chino de la esquina a tomar unas lays.

Hubo un ligero silencio. Terezi apagó su portatil y lo cerró.

- Si.

Lo cogió y se lo puso bajo el brazo antes de irse.

Esa noche los dos lloraron.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

A Karkat le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que se la acabaran de aplastar con alguna clase de arma sin filo. Oh, cierto. Lo habían hecho. Gamzee le acababa de aplastar el cráneo con un bolo. Estupendo.

Bueno, en realidad no le había hecho algo tan bestia como aplastarle el cráneo, pero Karkat se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir por la mitad. Y además, lo que más daño le hacía no era eso. Era que el que le había dado aquel golpe había sido Gamzee.

Gamzee había sido su moirail durante… Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo. Si, ya sabía que Gamzee había cambiado, y que ya no eran Moirails. Y casi ya no eran amigos. Pero de todas formas, que le golpeara la cabeza con su arma predilecta no era algo que esperaba que Gamzee fuera a hacer. Vale, se había metido dónde no le llamaban, y quizás debería de haber imaginado que a Gamzee no le gustaría que lo hiciera, y además también sabía que la última vez que Gamzee se había enfadado había asesinado a unos cuantos trolls antes de volver a ser pacífico. Y no habría parado de no haber sido por él.

Pero de todas maneras... Le dolía mucho que le hubiera hecho eso. No solo físicamente, obviamente. El dolor era incluso más fuerte en el plano mental. Pero había entendido algo importante. Gamzee ya no era más su amigo. Ni siquiera neutrales. A partir de entonces, Karkat y él eran casi enemigos. Por lo menos, debían despreciarse entre ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, mirándolo en retrospectiva, podría haber sido peor. Quizás incluso Gamzee había tenido que contenerse para tan solo golpearle. A lo mejor le había golpeado para que no le siguiera cabreando y no volver a entrar en estado de asesino. Y aquel golpe. Si a Gamzee se le hubiera ido un poco la mano, le habría partido el cráneo a Karkat, y posiblemente podría haber muerto allí mismo. En una pila de bocinas. Como Feferi.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se palpó donde había recibido el golpe. Notó el líquido espeso y caliente que esperaba. Se puso la mano delante de la cara y vio su sangre roja. Ouch. Cierto, Karkat era sangre roja. Ya casi se había olvidado.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver la habitación vacía y que Gamzee se hubiera ido a otro hueco de los respiraderos para que Karkat no le pudiera volver a encontrar. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, le encontró en el mismo sitio de siempre. En el centro de la habitación, sentado y meditando como siempre, con su botella de Faygo al lado y aquellos murmullos que mascullaba de vez en cuando sobre los mesías. Solo que había un bolo puesto en una estantería ahora, manchado de sangre roja.

Karkat dudó si debía saludarle. Quizás se enfadara. Una opción era coger e irse de puntillas de la habitación, y posiblemente no se enterara. Podía salir de la habitación sin que él se enterase y no volver allí nunca más.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue demasiado para él y no pudo evitar decir algo.

- Hola – Nunca sabría por qué dijo eso, pero el caso es que lo dijo.

- Hola, capullo – no se movió al decirlo. Su voz sonaba tan amigable como siempre, pero había cambiado la palabra "hermano" por "capullo". Eso debía de ser algo así como la muestra en sus conversaciones de que eran enemigos, o algo así.

- Que… No sé, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un mamotreto? – sabía que no debería insultarle, pero estaba furioso, consigo mismo y con Gamzee. Así que lo dijo a pesar de todo.

- ¿Decirte? ¿Qué voy a decirte, cabronazo? Tú eres el que sale de su habitación y hace cosas. Yo me quedo en mi tugurio alabando a los honorables mesías. Pronto llegaremos al nuevo lugar. Todo debe de estar preparado para entonces.

- ¿Así que…? ¿Vas a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? – dijo Karkat. "Ya está con sus absurdas ensoñaciones con sus mesías y esas chorradas. Menudo iluso de mierda", pensó.

- ¿Pasado algo? ¿Qué ha pasado, cabronazo? Siempre pasa algo contigo. Deberías aprender a relajarte. – una mirada maliciosa pasó por sus ojos al decir esto. Desde luego, no había perdido la memoria ni nada así. Se estaba burlando de él.

Hubo un silencio. Los dos lo supieron interpretar bien. Los dos sabían que era lo que el otro pensaba y lo que debían hacer.

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Karkat cogió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto. Diría más tarde a Kanaya y a Dave que se había caído por las escaleras.

Gamzee se quedó solo. En alguna parte de su corazón, le dolía haber hecho eso. Le gustaría haberle dicho algo a Karkat. De todas formas, su sonrisa no se borró.

- Era necesario – pensó en voz – tenía que hacerlo por ellos.

Y siguió meditando.


	22. Chapter 22

Dave y Karkat, evidentemente, no llevaron precisamente bien los días siguientes.

Karkat se encerró en su habitación. Parecía que fueran los primeros días de su estancia en el meteoro. No salía para nada, menos para comer. Y cuando lo hacía procuraba esquivar a la gente. Si eso, alguna vez hablaba co Dave o Kanaya, pero nunca con Rose o Terezi, que pudieran adivinar lo que había sucedido.

Veía las películas de siempre. Pero ya no servía de nada, porque se las sabía de memoria. Se saltaba las partes que no le gustaban, y la película acababa durando cinco minutos y le dejaba mal sabor de boca. Se había pasado todos los niveles de dificultad del buscaminas y de todos los juegos que tenía aquel portatil. Pensaba en Gamzee. Y se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había necesitado. De que no solo era él el que calmó a Gamzee cuando enloqueció, sino que Gamzee le calmaba a él constantemente. Y sonreía.

Por su parte, Dave no lo mostraba tanto, como le correspondía a su personalidad, pero resultaba evidente de todas formas que le pasaba algo. Estaba casi todo el rato en el ordenador, para evitar cualquier conversación, con los cascos puestos. Y cuando no podía evitar que se abriera una, y en ella se nombraba a Terezi, se ponía instantáneamente a la defensiva y acababa la conversación lo antes posible.

Pasaba el tiempo en el ordenador, pero realmente no hacía nada. Había dejado de entretenerle el dibujar comics. No tenía ánimo para componer ni cantar raps. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, realmente. Normalmente, simplemente escuchaba música. Había llegado hasta un punto en el que dormía en la biblioteca, apoyando la cabeza en el portatil, pero sin quitarse los cascos. Como si estuviera completamente aislado declos demás.

Para rizar el rizo, Rose había caído completamente en el alcoholismo. Pero sin embargo, Kanaya y ella habían comenzado una relación de matesprites. Y funcionaba. Kanaya estaba intentado por todos los medios detener el alcoholismo de Rose, pero no era cosa fácil. Normalmente, las únicas veces que podías encontrar a Rose no borracha, eran conversaciones con Kanaya, o cuando se liaba con Kanaya. Que de todas formas, también era a veces borracha.

Como no, las partidas de ajedrez estaban completamente olvidadas. No habían vuelto a tocar un tablero desde sus respectivas rupturas (de cabeza y de matesprite, concretamente). Así que no hablaban mucho. La útima conversación seria que habían tenido era de hacía tres meses.

Sin embargo, Karkat fue el primero en recuperarse, según el calendario que trataba de llevar, el día 800 de su salida.

Posiblemente, se recuperó antes a causa de que él ya sabía que había roto con Gamzee. Lo que no sabía era hasta que punto habían roto. Evidentemente, no estaba 100% recuperado, pero fue el primero en volver a animarse a tratar de volver a su vida, digamos, "normal".

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que tenía que recuperar a Dave. Evidentemente se había percatado de su depresión. Lo segundo en lo que pensó fue que algún día tenía que dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar un poco en él mismo, pero realmente esto lo pensó como gastándose una broma a sí mismo.

Pensó que, ya que se imaginaba que era lo que le había pasado a Dave, no trataría de decirle que lo explicara. Posiblemente no lo haría y simplemente le haría sentirse peor. Pensó que lo que mejor que podía hacer era simplemente ir a dónde estaba Dave y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y tratar de hacer que se divirtiera. Lo cual era más bien difícil, porque el meteorito era un coñazo.

Ya sabía. Eso tenía que funcionar. Si eso no le entretenía, era que no podía hacer nada por él.

Salió de su habitación y, como tanras veces, salió con paso decidido hacia la biblioteca. Dabe estaba dónde siempre.

- ¡Dave! - le gritó al entrar

- Que quieres. - la frase no era interrogativa. El tono era monótono. De todas maneras, Karkat notó una chispa de curiosidad, posiblemente producida porque Dave pensara que Karkat también estaba deprimido, y su actitud ahora era entusiasta.

- He decidido algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir. Coge la oportunidad ahora porque no se repetirá hasta que las jodidas estrellas se vuelvan a alinear. - sorió - voy a tratar de cantar rap contigo.

La tensión cayó como un telón en la escena. Si le decía que no, no había posibilidad alguna. Y habría hecho una tontería bien grande.  
Entonce el telón se volvió a abrir. Dave sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

Pasó el resto de la tarde burlándose de Karkat y riéndose de lo mal que lo hacía, mientras que Karkat descubrió que quizás no estaba tan mal. Cuando era ya tarde, Dave acompañó a Karkat a su habitación y al despedirse le dió las gracias.

Después cogió el Iphone, puso música en sus auriculares, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue hacia su habitación.


	23. Chapter 23

[Antes de nada, decir que en teoría, hoy acaba mi plazo para el 30DaysChallenge que guiaba este fanfic. Evidentemente, no he subido un capítulo cada día. Mientras escribo esto, el último capítulo ya está escrito. Pero no lo están los otros seis que hay entre medias. De todas formas, voy a intentar acabarlo para hoy. Voy a escribir como un poseso. Trataré de acabarlo. Los últimos episodios, de todas formas, aunque los termine hoy, los subiré mañana. Mañana es día 12. El día 13 llegará el meteoro a la sesión.

We all see what I did here, right?]

Usaré la segunda permisión que me di para cambiar el punto de vista de este episodio, el cual será contado desde el punto de vista de Kanaya. Como ya os dije, esto lo haré solamente en tres capítulos del fanfic. Ya he usado dos, contando esta. Y como dije en la vez anterior, creo que es necesario para contar mejor el ambiente del meteorito.

Kanaya estaba realmente harta. Lo había intentado por todos los medios. Dios que si lo había intentado. Había invertido el cien por cien de su tiempo en ello. Y seguiría haciéndolo, se temía. No podía hacer otra cosa, aunque ya tuviera el presentimiento de que no serviría de nada. Posiblemente, si dejara de intentarlo, la cosa se pondría incluso peor. Y si se podía peor, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

De todas formas, sabía que Rose no iba a dejar de emborracharse.

Según ella, se aburría. Se aburría muchísimo. Ya había reunido toda la información que tenían que reunir y la había escrito en la guía. Y sin eso, no tenía ocupación posible. Bueno, mentira. Sí que tenía ocupación posible. Kanaya. Y eso era lo único que le disuadía de estar borracha las veinticuatro horas del día.

Posiblemente, otro de los motivos de aquel aburrimiento era que era vidente de la luz. Conocía numerosos acontecimientos que pasarían, y eso indudablemente hacía el futuro algo más aburrido. Sus poderes estaban convirtiéndose incluso más en una debilidad que en una ventaja.

Kanaya de todas formas, quería impedir que siguiera así. Sabía por Dave que aquello era realmente nocivo para la salud, y de todas formas, ella sola podía haberlo adivinado. No hacía falta más que mirar a Rose. Olía a alcohol, que por cierto le parecía a Kanaya un perfume horrible, le resultaba complicado caminar, se entorpecía. Y su mente se obnubilaba. Eso era fácil de ver. Decía cosas sin sentido, le costaba pronunciar bien las palabras. No sabía ni decir el nombre de la propia Kanaya, cuando estaba así. No sabía hacer nada.

Esa no era la Rose a la que Kanaya quería. A ella le gustaba la Rose inteligente y aguda que era cuando no ingería licor en grandes cantidades. Le gustaba su sonrisa misteriosa, que sacaba pocas veces, no aquella sonrisa bobalicona y continua de la Rose borracha. Le gustaba como hablaba la Rose de siempre, que le daba conversaciones complicabas y la psicoanalizaba a cada momento sin que ella se diera cuenta, no la que no sabía más que crear frases inconexas y sin sentido en su mayoría, y que cuando tenían sentido, desde luego no parecía que las hubiera dicho alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de Rose.

Quería pararlo. Quería poder seguir hablando con Rose como siempre. Y lo iba a hacer.

Se acercó a Rose, con la misma determinación que la había guiado todos los días del último mes. Pero no por ello había conseguido algo más el último mes.

- Rose. Tengo que entablar una conversación seria. Espero que te quede suficiente intelecto para poder hacerlo. Hoy no has ingerido tanto alcohol como otros días. O a lo mejor sí. ¿Cuántas botellas has bebido hoy?

- Creo… Creo que solo uan. Si, serugo, solo he bebido una. HIC.

- Creo que me estás mintiendo al respecto. Tu hipo te delata. No trates de engañarme, Rose, por favor.

- Nuñca haría eso, Kan… Kanuya. Konaya. Amiga mía.

- Rose, hablo en serio. Tienes que detener la ingestión de este repugnante líquido ahora mismo. No puedes continuar así. ¿No tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que estar tirada en el suelo con unos cuantos recipientes de cristal? ¿No tenemos que hacer ningún plan para la sesión? ¿Ni hablar con nosotras, simplemente? Eso estaría bien. Poder hablar seriamente. Podría dejar que me psicoanalizaras. No trataría de esquivar tus precisas preguntas. Podría incluso pretender que no me doy cuenta de ello.

- No te pongas nevirosa… No tienes que preouparte, todo irá bien. Ya lo verás. Siéntate y bebe un poco comigo.

Kanaya suspiró y se dio por vencida por el momento. Rose se puso a hablar con el alcalde, mientras. Quizás volviera a intentarlo luego, cuando estuviera menos borracha. Aunque quizás no dejara de estar borracha.

Se alejó y se sentó en la mesa. Se sentía mal. No podía enfadarse con Rose. No sabía por qué. O sea, podía estar enfadada con ella, pero nunca conseguía hacer lo que tendría que hacer. No le gritaba, no le mostraba su enfado.

Miró al otro lado de la mesa y vio una botella casi vacía, pero a la que quedaba un trago todavía. Se estiró para alcanzarla, y la miró a contraluz. El color del líquido era bonito. Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

PLUARGH. Aquello sabía asqueroso. No sabía cómo Rose podía tomarlo. Tiró la botella al suelo y al chocarse se hizo pedazos.

Decididamente, tenía que hacer que Rose dejara eso.


	24. Chapter 24

Habían inventado un juego. Era un juego muy absurdo, y nunca habrían inventado algo así de no haber estado tan aburridos como estaban. Pero el caso es que lo habían inventado. Y de hecho jugaban a él. Porque no había nada mejor que hacer en todo el maldito meteorito.

Simplemente se quedaban mirando al alcalde. Estaba como siempre construyendo su ciudad de latas. La maldita ciudad de latas ya ocupaba casi todo el meteoro. Desde luego, el alcalde era un buen alcalde. Un alcalde malo ya se habría aburrido de su ciudad de latas. Después de dos años y pico, no sería raro. Dave y él habían decidido que si cuando se pasaban este juego de mierda al final creaban un universo, nombrarían al Alcalde alcalde de algo. El Alcalde era la hostia.

Bueno, vuelta al tema principal. El caso es que el juego consistía en que cada vez que el alcalde se comía algo, tenían que tocar al otro. Con la mano, con un palo, o con algo que sostuvieran en la mano. Al primero que lo hiciera se le daba un punto. Y si no sabían quién lo había hecho primero, pues se le daba un punto a cada uno.

Llevaban varios días con ese juego. Se quedaban mirando al Alcalde, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, y cuando se comía algo empezaba la batalla por tocar al otro. Se había vuelto algo tan competitivo que en alguna ocasión Dave había sacado la espada y Karkat su hoz. Al final, tras sesenta intensos segundos de batalla, Karkat había logrado quitarle la espada a Dave usando la hoz como gancho para arrancárselo de las manos y después le había dado con el dorso. Tras eso estuvieron un buen rato riendo de la pelea, que por supuesto había sido completamente amistosa.

Se encontraban apoyados en el marco de una puerta (llamémoslo así a falta de una palabra más apropiada para describirlo, porque evidentemente no había puerta ni marco, pero le expresión se entiende), observando al Alcalde. Hacía bastante que no se había comido nada y estaba bastante concentrado construyendo un rascacielos. Parecía ser que era un rascacielos de oficinas de una empresa muy poderosa. Posiblemente luego la empresa se corrompería y el alcalde haría algo épico para demostrar su culpabilidad y detener a los culpables. Como se puede ver, cuidad lata estaba bastante lejos de la realidad.

- Pues sí, en la Tierra había unos edificios llamados escuelas a los que todos los niños tenían que asistir cinco veces a la semana. Se suponía que nos enseñaban cosas. Era un coñazo, y evidentemente no sirvió para mucho en Sburb. Luego ya en la Tierra no sé si nos habría servido. – Este era Dave hablando, obviamente, sobre cosas de la Tierra; que dejaban estupefacto a Karkat.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Menudos gilipollas erais. Qué clase de estupideces aprenderíais ahí…

- Lo sé. Como te he dicho, un coñazo. – hizo una pausa – Por cierto, y vosotros… ¿Aprendíais las cosas simplemente por vosotros mismos?

- Lo que teníamos que saber lo aprendíamos o moríamos. Y lo que no, pues no lo aprendíamos. A no ser que buscáramos esa información.

- Interesante… Me pregunto de dónde narices sacó la idea ese payaso de su estúpida religión, entonces. No creo que buscara expresamente información.

- Oh, eso. – Karkat recordó que Dave todavía no sabía nada sobre Gamzee y Terezi estando juntos solamente al mencionarle. Había estado ocultándoselo todo el tiempo porque temía su reacción. No pensaba que le fuera a sentar demasiado bien. – es algo innato. Todos los sangre púrpura son adoradores de esas chorradas, no sé por qué. Luego a partir de ellos la religión se da a conocer y otros imbéciles también les siguen.

- Menuda chorrada. Nacer con religión. – se mantuvo en silencio nos segundos, mirando al Alcalde- Aunque en la Tierra, la mayoría que tenían religión era porque sus padres eran de esa religión, o porque la sociedad que les rodeaba era de esa religión… Al final acaba siendo lo mismo.

- Dave… A parte de eso… Sobre Gamzee… - daba igual como reaccionara, Dave era su amigo. Su deber era contarle lo que sabía. Si no, estaría ocultándoselo. Tenía que hacerlo – está saliendo con Gamzee. Él y ella son Kismesis. Desde… Desde antes que cortarais. – lo dijo a bocajarro y se arrepintió de no haber sido más sutil nada más haberlo dicho.

Dave se mantuvo callado. Estuvo así un buen rato, mirando hacia otro lado. No reaccionó.

De pronto, hizo un movimiento rápido. Su pie se movió a toda velocidad hacia el tobillo de Karkat, y al darle le hizo perder el equilibrio. Entonces Dave se colocó detrás de él y con la mano derecha le sostuvo para que no se cayera.

- ¿Por qué cojones acabas de hacer eso? – gritó Karkat.

- Punto para mí. – Karkat miró hacia un lado y vio que el Alcalde había encontrado una lata que todavía estaba con relleno y se la estaba comiendo. Era puré de guisantes. ¿Quién coño hacía puré de guisantes?

- Mph – Karkat no estaba atento a eso, pero de todas formas no tenía excusa. Era punto para Dave. – Sí. ¿Cuánto vamos?

- Ciento siete yo, noventa y tres tú. – respondió Dave.

Se quedaron pensando un momento en lo grandes que eran esas cifras y lo mucho que llevaban jugando a eso.

- Menudo coñazo, ¿no? – dijo Dave al final.

- Desde luego – respondió Karkat - ¿Ajedrez?

- Sí. – dijo Dave. Después salió andando hacia la biblioteca, donde tenían el tablero.

Karkat suspiró aliviado y luego fue tras él.


	25. Chapter 25

Parece que se había quedado dormido.

Karkat estaba hacía unos momentos con Dave, leyendo libros de la biblioteca mientras él dibujaba comics. Lo cual era una costumbre que había recuperado hacía poco. Parecía que ya casi estaba completamente recuperado de su ruptura con Terezi, aunque Karkat sabía muy bien que tratándose de Dave, el parecer no era algo muy fiable. El caso es que había recuperado el hábito de dibujar cómics. Decía que si la tierra resucitara y subiera todas sus nuevas viñetas de golpe, explotaría internet y le contratarían para hacer una película. Con un contrato irónico, claro está.

Ahora ya no estaba en la susodicha biblioteca, sino en un sueño. Vamos, suponía que era un sueño. Porque no creía que en el meteorito se fuera a encontrar de pronto en la cubierta de un barco… Si, parecía ser un barco pirata.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a diversos trolls en la cubierta. Por lo visto estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa y discutían sobre alguna cosa. Karkat distinguió entre las voces la de Vriska.

- ¿Dónde se supone que he aparecido? – dijo Karkat, interrumpiendo la discusión. Vriska se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verle.

- Mira por donde, si es Karkat. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Bienvenido a mi galeón principal. – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tu galeón principal? ¿Qué narices es todo esto? ¿Un juego de rol masivo? – miró a su alrededor y vio muchos más barcos a su alrededor. Desde luego, la locura que fuera la que estaba organizando Vriska era enormemente importante.

- No, Karkat. No estamos para juegos. Estamos buscando un arma que en teoría podría derrotar a lord English. Y para ello he reunido a esta flota. Este es el galeón principal, donde estamos la gente importante, o sea, los alpha que me han decidido acompañar. Meenah, Aranea, Tavros, Aradia y Sollux.

- ¡¿Sollux?! – Karkat vio a Sollux entre los reunidos, con un parche en cada ojo. Por lo visto, volvía a ser ciego.

- ¿KK? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te has muerto? – dijo Sollux, que no entendía del todo que pasaba, pero que había oído la voz de Karkat.

- No, gilipollas. Estoy vivito y coleando, pero me he quedado dormido. ¿Qué haces entre esta panda de locos? – se alegraba muchísimo de ver a Sollux, hacía literalmente años que no le veía, y siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

- No lo tengo demasiado claro. Aradia quería venir aquí, así que me quedé. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. – dijo Sollux, que mientras trataba de ubicar la posición de Karkat por la dirección de su voz.

- ¡Hola Karkat! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. – Aradia se acercó también a saludar a Karkat, guiando a Sollux.

- ¿Entonces estáis buscando un arma para derrotar a… Lord English…? – se quedó pensando- ¿Quién era Lord…? ¡Ah! ¿No era ese… – su cara palideció –…no era ese el que asesinó a un montón de fantasmas e hizo las grietas en el cielo y rompió una burbuja e hizo ese montón de mierda?

- Si, Karkat, pero tranquilo, no nos pasará nada. Estamos usando a montones de Fantasmas como cebo y para alejar a Lord English de nosotros – dijo Vriska

- ¡¿Qué?! – le parecía horrible, lógicamente, pero luego pensó que esa técnica estaba protegiendo a sus amigos y se lo pensó mejor – Eso suena bastante mal, pero bueno. Haré como que no he oído nada.

- ¿Y qué tal en vuestro meteoro? ¿Seguís viajando, verdad? – le preguntó Aradia, francamente interesada.

- Si, por supuesto. Las cosas están bastante moviditas, por aquí…

Todos se sentaron como estaban antes los demás, pero ahora Karkat estaba entre ellos también. Empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado en el meteoro desde el inicio. Como ayudó a Eridan (lo cual le interesó a Sollux sobre todo), como empezó a salir Dave con Terezi, y cómo después lo hicieron Rose y Kanaya. Todo lo que había pasado con Gamzee, su cambio de personalidad y su pelea y ruptura con él. Al final llegó a cómo Gamzee empezó a salir con Terezi y cómo Dave y Terezi rompieron.

Por un rato, Karkat se sintió como si fueran otra vez un equipo y él fuera el líder y les diera instrucciones. Pero más que eso se sintió que volvía a ver a su grupo de amigos y que no recordaba cuantísimo les echaba de menos. Esa conversación fue como un soplo de aire fresco para él, y sintió que se llenaba de energía. Se sentía genial. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en dos años y medio.

Al final el momento de despedida llegó. No creía que les fuera a volver a ver hasta que llegara a la nueva sesión por lo menos. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a desaparecer, chocó puños con Sollux, los cinco con Meenah y volvió al meteorito.

Lo único que sabía al despertar era que iba a llegar a la nueva sesión y a patear el culo a Jack.


	26. Chapter 26

Este es mi último cambio de perspectiva. Vuelvo a Dave para poder escribir una conversación entre él y Rose. Empiezo a escribir los últimos capítulos. Si has llegado hasta aquí, lector, espero que te haya gustado y que te guste la recta final.

Era el penúltimo mes de su viaje. Por fin estaba terminando todo aquello. Vería a John. Y a Jade.

Estaba hasta las narices de estar encerrado en una roca flotante en el espacio. Sin nada. Había sobrevivido por dos cosas .Karkat era el único que le había amenizado el viaje en su segunda mitad. Y en la primera había sido Terezi. Le dolía solo recordarlo. Nunca había pensado que pudiera ser tan duro dejar a una chica para un tío tan guay como él. Suponía que en realidad no lo era tanto.

Como decía, Dave estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en una silla, escribiendo su última viñeta de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Y al decir la última quería decir la última. Había llegado a su cómic número mil y había decidido dejarlo ahí. Un buen artista sabe cuando parar. No como George Lucas.

Rose estaba cerca, con una lata entre las manos. La daba vueltas con las yemas de sus dedos. Parecía estar inspeccionándola. Estaba completamente borracha.

Dave la miró y sintió lástima. Tampoco le gustaba nada ese nuevo hábito de Rose, y estaba de acuerdo con Kanaya. Tenían que pararlo. Pero no podía hacerlo él. No sabía como hacer esas cosas. Además, quizás que Rose estuviera como una cuba le pudiera ser de utilidad en ese momento.

Se levantó de la silla guardando el comic y dejándolo para más tarde. Andó hasta donde estaba Rose y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Después le dijo:

- ¿Estas suficientemente borracha para que si te digo algo ahora te lo tomes como una alucinación del alcohol cuando te pongas sobria?

- Puede. Posibelmente. Si. HIC.

- Estupendo. Entonces déjame que te hable para desfogarme. Tengo que decirle toda esta mierda a alguien o explotaré. Y no puedo decírselo a Karkat porque se pondría pesadísimo.

- No se de que me eeestas hablando, pero bueon. - si, estaba borracha. "Perfecto", pensó Dave.

- Pues bien, me duele. Me duele haber dejado a Terezi. Era lo que me mantenía con ánimo aquí. Karkat consigue sostenerme, pero no es lo mismo. La echo de menos. Mucho.

- Supongo que no es lo mismo porque Karkat no es tu novio. ¿O si que lo es? ¿Lo es, Dave? ¿Karkat es tu noivo? Vonio. Nivo. Eso.

- Mierda, no. Me estoy sincerando, Rose. No estoy para bromas.

- Lo siento, estoy borracha. No puedo evitarol. - guiñó un ojo.

- Vale, tendré que aguantar eso. Menuda mierda es sincerarse. Pues eso, que me siento mal. Pero tampoco puedo volver. Evidentemente. Y... Y no se que debo hacer - Dave se sentía raro diciendo esto. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser irónico. - y diciéndoselo a alguien creo que me sentiré mejor, así que...

- Que mooono. HIC - Dave se apuntó mentalmente que tenía que lanzarle unas cuantas puyas cuando estuviera sobria - No te preopuces, Dave. Vovleréis a ser amigos, estoy seguro. Retezi está solo pasando por un mal momneto. A partir de ahora todo irá a mejor. - ¿No podía decir una frase entera sin pronunciar mal una palabra pero daba ánimos perfectamente? Realmente Rose era rara.

- Si. - estuvo callado un buen rato. Rose volvió a la lata, no sin antes dar un trago. - Gracias - dijo unos minutos después - ha sido raro, pero me siento mejor. Eres una vidente de la luz. Tendrás razón.

- Por pusuesto. Tengo tooooda la razón. Y tengo muchas mas rozanas para ti. Hee hee. He dicho rozanas. Como mi madre. - empezó a reirse de su chiste un buen rato. Dave sonrió ligeramente por la comsura del labio - Hee hee. Bueno. Encontrarás a alguien mejor. Esa es mi otra razón. Así que estate tranlico. Y si no, siempre me tienes a mí para cosnolarte. - volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Dave simplemente se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho, ignorando el guiño. En seguida entró Kanaya en la habitación, a lo cual Dave se levantó del sitio y volvió a su ordenador.

Mientras terminaba su viñeta, pensó:- Si. A partir de ahora, todo irá a mejor.


	27. Chapter 27

Faltaba una semana para llegar al destino final. En una semana dejarían de una vez ese meteorito. Por fin. Esto se iba a acabar.

Lo malo de que se fuera a acabar era que ahora los minutos parecían horas. Saber que dentro de unas 160 horas habrían llegado hacía que Karkat las contara de una en una. Y no solo Karkat. Todo el meteorito estaba esperando que llegaran pronto.

Era una especie de prueba final. Resistir a las últimas horas. Los últimos coletazos de la desesperación. Y todos lo estaban sufriendo.

Dave escuchaba música constantemente. Se había metido una lista de la duración exacta en su Iphone y estaba escuchándola toda seguida. Cuando acabara llegarían.

Kanaya le había hecho prometer a Rose que estaría preparada para cuando llegaran. Que no se emborracharía, y que estaría a punto para todo lo que pudiera suceder. Y estos días estaba intentando estar todo el rato con Rose y racionarle el alcohol, pero ella usaba toda clase de trucos para guardarse botellas y beber más de la cuenta.

Gamzee seguía igual que siempre, peo a veces se le notaba alterado. O se le notaría si se le viera. Pero como no puedo cambiar más de perspectiva, y Karkat no lo vió, no daré más detalles.

En cuanto a Terezi, nadie le había visto estos días. Bueno, en realidad Gamzee si, pero nadie lo sabía.

Por su parte, Karkat estaba nervioso, y parecía desde su punto de vista ser el único que recordaba qué era lo que les aguardaba en la nueva sesión y que tendrían que entablar lucha con Jack. Y como nadie parecía estar en lo que tenía que estar, empezó a ver que él tendría que coger el liderazgo otra vez.

Tampoco es que repeliera la idea. Parecía que iba a tener que ser su responsabilidad, aunque Aradia hubiera dicho hacía tantísimo tiempo que serían Rose y Dave los líderes. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el líder en la sesión. El primero en entrar. Y podía serlo entonces.

Pero por el momento trataba de apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y de concentrarse en matar el tiempo. Y en ese momento eso significaba terminar de jugar la partida de ajedrez con Dave. Habían decidido hacer una última porque sabían que los días siguientes les sería imposible concentrarse lo suficiente como para mover bien una sola ficha, y querían hacer un última partida. Era una pena desaprovechar aquellos bonitos juegos.

Realmente, de todas formas, ninguno de los dos se concentraba demasiado en el juego. Trataban de jugar lo mejor que podían, pero el tiempo que iba pasado lentamente tenía el poder de desconcentrarles.

- ¿Que es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando lleguemos? - El unico tema de conversación posible era la llegada, ya que no podían pensar en otra cosa. Así que de eso fue de lo que habló Karkat

- Pues posiblemente saludar a John. Nunca le he conocido en la vida real, ¿sabes?. Tengo curiosidad por verle. Habrá crecido en estos años. Ya no será como en las fotos que me mandaba.

- He. Yo le he visto mejor que tu, pero de todas maneras, no tengo mucha ventaja sobre tí. Estará cambiado, en tres años. ¿Le imaginas afeitándose?

Los dos sonrieron ante una imagen de John cortándose la primera vez que se afeitó. No sabían por qué, pero estaban seguros de que pasó eso.

- Si, estará cambiado. - Dave movió ficha.

- Oye... Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. Me parece ver que todos estáis más concentrados en ver a los otros, o en otras cosas, mucho más que en la idea de luchar contra Jack. Si la llegar a la sesión, encontramos una batalla o una situación parecida... ¿Tu crees que estaría mal que me pusiera al mando? Me refiero, no se si querrán que les lidere. No se si puedo darme un título así de repente y sin preguntar. Menos después de cagarla la última vez que fui lider. - movió otra ficha

- Karkat. Todos estamos esperando que lideres al grupo cuando lleguemos. Al menos yo. Y si los demás no lo piensan... Da igual. Necesitamos un lider. Y tu eres el mejor en este asteoroide. Da por hecho que nos liderarás.

- Gracias, Dave. - hubo un silencio en el que parecía que Dave pensaba en la jugada. - Oye, es imposible concentrarse, ¿Verdad? Deberíamos dejarlo.

- Si - Dave tumbó su rey - me rindo. Ganas. Pero después de que todo esto pase, te tomaré la revancha.

Se dieron la mano como firmando un contrato y cada uno se fue a su habitación a pasar esas horas sufriendo lo menos posible.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Karkat salió corriendo de su habitación. Quizás huía de la tensión y la desesperación. Quizás realmente pensaba que tenía que hacer lo que iba a hacer. Ni él ni nosotros lo sabremos nunca.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Dave. Entró dándole una patada a la puerta. Encontró a Dave sentado en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza. Giró la cabeza nada más entrar Karkat.

- ¡Dave, corre! ¡Sigueme! - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo otra vez.

Dave salió corriendo detrás suyo, completamente despierto, pero algo torpe. Se notaba que él tampoco había dormido nada bien.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - dijo mientras corrían. - ¿A que viene esto, Karkat?

- ¡Solo sígueme y calla! - respondió este.

Entraron en la biblioteca rápidamente. Kanaya dormía con la cabeza apoyada encima de la mesa. Y Rose parecía estar tirada por el suelo entre botellas. Parecía medio despierta.

- ¡Despierta a Rose y yo despertaré a Kanaya! - dijo Karkat, e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

Dave no sabía de que iba todo eso, pero obedeció a Karkat y despertó a Rose.

- Rose. Karkat quiere algo, tienes que despertarte.

- Mmmm. Ya voyyyy... Dios, que dolor de cabeza. ¿Que pasa?

Karkat mientras tanto ya había despertado a Kanaya.

- Que tenéis que seguirme. Daos prisa.

Después de decir eso, salió corriendo otra vez. Por el camino encontró al alcalde. Como no sabía si este entendía algo de lo que se le decía, le cogió con un brazo y siguió corriendo. Era increíble lo poco que pesaban los caparazonianos. Parecía que bajo aquella coraza estuvieran huecos.

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrar una entrada a los respiraderos. Se metió por él haciendo señas a los demás de que le siguieran. Atravesó los conductos de siempre y encontró la habitación de Gamzee.

- Por aquí - Dijo. Luego se metió dentro de un salto.

Tal y como esperaba, dentro, a parte de Gamzee, estaba Terezi.

- Esta bien, ya estamos todos reunidos.

Gamzee parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa, capullo? ¿Has decidido montar una fiesta? ¿Es tu día hoy? - la palabra capullo le recordó a Karkat cosas que no quería recordar en ese momento y las apartó de su mente.

- No. Os he reunido a todos... - se dio cuenta de que Terezi estaba dormida. Se acercó a ella y la sacudió - Terezi, despierta. - Terezi se levantó perezosamente y vio a todos.

- ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? ¿¡Por qué estamos todos en el cuarto de Gamzee!?

- Os he reunido yo. Mañana llegaremos a la sesión y creo que necesitábamos una reunión. Hacerla de esta forma era la única forma posible.

Todos se pusieron a escuchar atentamente de pronto. Cualquier cosa que les distrajera era genial.

- Mañana llegaremos a la sesión - empezó. - será un acontecimiento que todos llevamos tres años esperando. Tres años que han sido difíciles - miró uno por uno a los presentes - para todos - vio al Alcalde y pensó en rectificar, pero al fin y al cabo, había llegado muerto. Tampoco habría sido fácil para él. - Por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que mañana todo salga perfecto. Recordad que Jack está pisándonos los talones. Posiblemente tengamos que luchar contra él. Si eso sucede - hizo una pequeña pausa - yo seré el líder. Espero que todos nosotros estemos a la altura. Podéis retiraros.

Todos se sorprendieron algo de que el discurso fuera tan corto, pero Karkat lo había dicho con tanta determinación que obedecieron. Karkat también salió, porque al fin y al cabo esa era la habitación de Gamzee. Antes de despedirse de Dave, le dijo:

- Te veo mañana.

- Si. Hasta mañana. - respondió Dave.

Y durmieron.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Las cosas no habían salido como Karkat había planeado.

Él habría esperado que se encontraran con John, Jade y demás, se unieran, lucharan contra Jack, le derrotaran, y después, posiblemente con ayuda del arma de Vriska, derrotaran a Lord English. Pero por los acontecimientos hasta ahora, las cosas no iban a salir así.

Estaban en la azotea. Podían ver la nueva sesión desde ahí. Podían alcanzar a ver algunos planetas. Uno verde, uno multicolor. Derse. Estaban llegando.

Pero la imagen que daban era bastante lamentable. Por un lado, teníamos a ellos. Terezi tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre por el efecto del Faygo. Iba en calzones, y llevaba de malas formas su traje de rol de dragón.  
Karkat y Dave estaban a su lado, de pié. Al menos ellos no parecían tan ridículos como el resto. Quizás al vermes Jack Noir no de echara a reír, a pesar de todo.  
Luego estaba Kanaya arrastrando a Rose. No había logrado que fuera por si sola porque le costaba andar e iba chocando con todo lo que tenían por delante. Al final había sido más fácil y rápido llevarla a rastras. Y Kanaya estaba enfadadísima. La pareja que hacía también era bastante cómica.

Por otro lado estaba Gamzee, que llevaba su absurdo traje, y con una de sus manos sostenía un bolo mientras que en la otra llevaba una botella de Faygo. No parecía alguien muy peligroso. Karkat sabía que si que lo era, pero no sabía si sería peligroso para Jack o para ellos mismos.

Por último, tenían el alcalde, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unas latas. No era lo que se decía una imagen que pudiera inspirar mucho temor a Jack.

Eso era todo. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto, habría dicho que parecían una banda de payasos,y que bajo ningún concepto tenían ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a Jack Noir.

Sin embargo, Karkat sentía todo lo contrario. Se sentía con ánimos, se sentía vivo. Tenía ganas de acción. Había tenido demasiado tiempo de inactividad. Había pasado demasiado para ahora perder contra Jack o contra lo que fuera que se iba a enfrentar a ellos en aquella sesión.

Pensó en todo por lo que habían pasado. Pensó en el primer día, cuando lloró la muerte sus compañeros. Y al día siguiente, Terezi le consoló. Y después empezó a ayudar a Eridan...

Fue rememorando todos aquellos momentos, buenos o malos, que había pasado en el meteorito hasta llegar hasta allí. Y los que habían pasado los demás. Todos ellos lo habían pasado mal e iban a hacer lo que fuese para que no hubiera sido en vano.

También se acordó de aquel día meses atrás que había encontrado al galeón pirata de Vriska en sueños. Todos esos amigos también confiaban en él. Todos querían que les ayudara a luchar contra Lord English.

Volvía a tener una responsabilidad. Y esta vez no pensaba fallarles.

Por un momento le pareció ver a John, pero justo después este desapareció. De todas formas, ese flash le recordó a él. El también confiaba en él. A él tampoco le podía fallar.

Todos esos estúpidos payasos de pie en aquel meteoro eran sus amigos. E iban a pegar una paliza a ese estúpido de Jack. No importaba lo bueno que fuera. Y a Lord English también. Y a todo el que se les pusiera por delante.

Y él sería su líder.

Y no les fallaría.

Porque ya lo había hecho una vez, e iba a enmendar su error. Lo pasado, pasado está. Ahora, él era el líder de los habitantes de ese meteorito y iba a demostrarías que era un buen líder.

Conseguiría que el Alcalde tuviera una ciudad lata real. Ayudaría a Rose con su problema con la bebida. Animaría a Terezi. Sería el amigo de John y Dave.

Era Karkat, y nada se interpondría en su camino.

Para continuar la historia, entra en /?s=6&p=008130.


	30. Chapter 30

[Este es mi capítulo treinta. No podemos decir que sea realmente el último capítulo. Pero si que e el último que subo, así que os tendréis que comer un tochaco aburrido por mi parte diciendo cosas que no os importan.  
Cronológicamente, este capítulo de sitúa antes que el 25, de hecho. Pero no en esta línea temporal.

Podríamos llamarlo final alternativo.

Es el primer capítulo que escribí de este fanfic. Un día estaba yo tranquilamente en mi casa cuando me vino una idea y tuve que escribirla, y el resultado fue este. Sin embargo, se me quedaba corto. Me parecía que quería sacarle más jugo a la idea de Karkat en el meteorito. Pero era demasiado vago como para hacerlo.

Entonces, un día una amiga me propuso hacer un 30DC. En realidad no me lo propuso a no en concreto, pero fui yo quien lo aceptó. Porque era justo la motivación que necesitaba para escribir expandida mi idea inicial.

Por eso me parecería mal subir este fanfic sin publicar esto como capítulo. Me arriesgo a que mi compañera me diga que esto no debería valer, porque al fin y al cabo no lo escribí entre el periodo entre desde que acepté hasta ayer. (Ayer desde vuestra perspectiva, hoy cuando lo escribo yo). Y tendría razón. Lo siento Akiu : P.

El capítulo, de todas formas, ha sufrido algún cambio, de párrafos que durante estos treinta días no me convencían y cosas así. Pero no espero que eso me disculpe. Si lees esto, Akiu, te debo un capítulo.

Esto está escrito bastante antes que el resto, así que tiene errores canónicos, al contrario que toda mi historia, en la que he tratado de seguir el cannon a rajatabla. Así que no os extrañéis si veis cosas así.

En fin, si has llegado a leer hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias, lector. Que lo hayas leído ya me supone una gran satisfacción. Espero te haya gustado.

Y para quién lo lea en el día en el que subo esto, espero que pases un buen trece de Abril. Veremos que es lo que pasa con el meteorito al llegar a la sesión...

Porque, como dirían en cierto libro, eso, es otra historia. ]

Karkat paseaba sin rumbo por el meteoro que había sido su guarida durante los anteriores dos años y varios meses.  
Ya no había nada que le apeteciera hacer. Pasaba los días vagando de aquí para allá, durmiendo o manteniendo aburridas conversaciones consigo mismo. Un día incluso había seguido el consejo de la chica humana Rose y había probado a beber de esos productos narcotizantes que ingieren algunos humanos para entrar en una sensación de embriaguez. Había visto "La Historia de Dos Trolls, Uno Hembra Y El Otro Macho, De Sangres Amarilla Y Azul Respectivamente Que Tenían Una Relación De Matesprites La Cual Se Volvia Complicada A Causa De Su Distinto Estatus Social. Después Aparecía Un Tercer Troll El Cual Era El Moirail De La Sangre Azul Y Establecía Una Relación De Kismesis Con El Sangre Amarila. Los Dos Luchan Y A Pesar De Los Esfuerzos De La Sangre Azul De Auspiciarlos, Se Matan Mutuamente. Al Final La Sangre Amarilla Se Suicida" muchas veces, pero las complicadas relaciones y sus intricados matices acababan deprimiendole aún más.  
Eso era lo que Karkat hacía. Nada. La verdad es que las pocas veces que se entretenía eran cuando entraban en una dreambubble y podía hablar con la gente muerta, como Sollux o la chica emperatriz, Meenah. Pero eso ocurría poco frecuentemente. Precisamente hacía casi un mes que no atravesaban una.  
Atravesaba los oscuros pasillos del laboratorio donde fueron creados, y se paraba a mirar brevemente a los charcos de sangre indigo y verde del suelo. Continuaba su camino y pasaba al lado de los frascos donde el mismo había mezclado el material genetico de todos ellos, y a veces deseaba un poquito no haberlo hecho. Pero luego pensaba en Sollux y en Terezi y continuaba su camino.  
Pasaba por la zona donde murió Tavros. Pasaba por la zona donde murió Eridan. Kanaya, Sollux, Feferi.  
Y llegaba a la zona donde usualmente estaban Rose y Kanaya. Se pasaban el día apuntando cosas en ese cuaderno de Rose, besuqueandose, o en ocasiones, incluso emborrachándose, en el caso de Rose. En todo caso, nunca prestaban la mas mínima señal de haber visto que Karkat pasaba.  
Pero Karkat si que les veía. Y eso le recordaba a la época en la que intentó a toda costa que las relaciones Troll - Humanas nunca llegaran a ser una realidad. Ni eso había conseguido en su puesto de líder. Menúdo inútil. Metiéndose en la vida de los demás y pensando que podía salvar a todos. Pensando que podía superar Sburb. Pensando que podía derrotar a Jack. Pensando que podía crear un universo. Pensando que podía ocultar su sangre, roja como la derrota.  
Seguía paseando y atravesaba largos y siniestros pasillos. A veces se perdía por ellos y pasaba horas en la oscuridad. A veces simplemente era él el que se escondía en ellos y se alejaba de la gente para estar solo.  
Otras veces, menos frecuentes y más raras, se introducía por un conducto de ventilación y iba a ver a Gamzee. Pero últimamente no era el mismo. En vez de estar igual de gilipollas tocabultos que siempre, estaba como envuelto en sombras, y serio. Aunque detrás de eso estaba el Gamzee de siempre y trataba de hablarle como si lo fuera (y tenía constancia de que Gamzee también trataba de hablarle como si lo fuera), ese no era el Gamzee que él escogió como moirail. Y no iba a seguir siéndolo en estas condiciones. Pero seguía hablando co el como si fuera su amigo. Como si él nunca hubiera matado a sus compañeros.  
Y mientras se iba, veía la pena reflejada en sus propios ojos. Unos ojos rojos como su tristeza.

Después continuaba y en determinadas ocasiones llegaba a donde estaba el refugio de Terezi, Dave y el Alcalde Ahí ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Haciendo cosas que ellos aseguraban "irónicas" pero que él sospechaba que eran tan solo juegos de niños adolescentes enamorados. Y él no era quién para romper esa perfección. Si no había aprovechado eso con Tez, no era razón para hacer ningún mal a esta relación.  
De todas formas, a veces se paraba a mirar a tez. Miraba sus ojos tapados por las gafas rojas. Esos ojos que él había mirado antes.  
Miraba su nariz con la cual olisqueaba el pelo de Dave como hacía hace años con el suyo. Esa nariz que le había olido a él antes.  
Veía sus labios hablando con Dave sobre temas tan banales como el rap en medio del caos que era su mundo, como si nada de eso importara. Esos labios que le habían besado a él antes.

Y a veces, y solo a veces, permitía que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Una lágrima roja como la sangre, como los ojos de la Matesprite a la que nunca olvidaría, como su propia sangre, como sus iris.  
Una lágrima roja como su dolor.

Y algunas veces, tan pocas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, salía al puente exterior a admirar el espacio infinito.  
Y algunas veces, tan pocas que solo fue una, pensó en lo poco que hacía en este mundo y en la propuesta de una persona muerta, y saltó al vacío.  
Un vacío que a el se le antojó rojo como su sangre.


End file.
